


Kin Song

by Phantoms_Echo



Series: A History that Repeats -Au Collection [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Complete, Demon!Ed, Don't read if you're a fan of Ling, Drama, Fantasy, Hybrid!Alphonse, I don't treat him right in this fic, M/M, Merchant Guild, Merchant!Roy, No Smut, Pre-Canon, That's the closest I've got for 'Dragon Kin' right now, different character ages, eh close enough, song magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo
Summary: “Hey! Don’t tug—!”And now Maes knew why the teen had his hood drawn up, despite the warm temperatures and lack of wind. Beneath that hood, almost buried in a thick head of blonde hair, were a pair of horns.Hybrids didn’t have horns.Dragon Kin had horns.This boy was a full-fledged Dragon Kin.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: A History that Repeats -Au Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/348518
Comments: 40
Kudos: 550





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This fic was inspired by works of Naono Bohra and their Fantasy Demon universe. All events in the story belong to me.
> 
> PS - Here again with another update for this series! This means only 3 more to go after this one is finished! :) I'm really excited about one in particular. Hopefully it won't take me too long to get back to it. This one will require a bit of world building, but I think I managed to tie everything back into the other pieces going I've written so far. Guess we'll just have to see how it goes, huh? ;)
> 
> That being said, please enjoy! Updates will be every Friday/Saturday until this story is finished.

Maes hummed as he skipped down the steps of the Merchant Guild Office and headed towards the shopping district.

He had received word that his friend would be returning from a long trip the next day. Gracia had been thrilled to know his friend was returning and had given him a list of things to buy for a reunion dinner. Apples were on the list, meaning Gracia was going to make her delicious apple pie. He could hardly wait!

So filled were his thoughts of cinnamon-sugary apples, that Maes nearly missed the commotion as he passed by one of the less savory inns in the area.

Keyword: nearly.

“What do you _mean_ you don’t have a room for the night?! You just told that guy you had three!”

“And the other two filled up,” the innkeeper said gruffly.

Maes slowed his gait as he watched from the corner of his eye.

He was off the clock now, but a PeaceKeeper was never truly off the clock. Whether the Merchant Guild paid him for it or not, Maes would always settle disputes whenever they arose in front of him. He wanted a peaceful world for his dear Gracia to live in, her and the little bundle of joy they just found out about recently. For that, he would always strive to do his best.

The short, hooded figure in front of the innkeeper couldn’t be more than sixteen, but appeared to be far more level-headed than the average teenager. Well, to a certain extent. The teen let out an exasperated growl, then shook his head. “Fine. We’ll just take our money and look somewhere else!”

At least the teen didn’t look like he was going to cause a scene… Wait, ‘we’?

Maes cast his gaze down to see another figure huddled close to the other’s side. It was a boy with blonde hair that spoke of his Xersian heritage. He appeared to be no older than eight and uncharacteristically quiet. Weren’t children supposed to make more noise?

And why would the innkeeper turn the two away? Surely he saw their flaxen hair. Surely he knew the prestige it would bring his inn to have a pair of Bondmakers stay the night?

“Get on with you!” the innkeeper shooed them off roughly. “Your money ain’t good here, nor any other inn in town. Best go right back to Ishval, you monsters!”

Ishval? Why would the innkeeper think they were from the town of Dragon Kins? Aside from the blonde hair, surely he knew no violent Dragon Kin could walk the streets without being Bound? What could possibly make him think…?

Ignoring the innkeeper’s insults, the hooded figure tugged the boy along toward the next inn. At that moment, the boy’s eyes shifted from the ground to Maes and he realized, suddenly, why the innkeeper was so sure the two were from Ishval.

Blood red eyes stared at him from a fringe of blonde, before turning toward the other figure. “Brother? Are we going to sleep soon?”

“We will, Al.” The older let out a sigh. “We just… need to try the next place.”

The older brother tried to be optimistic, but Maes could hear the despair in his tone. It was already late in the day. Any travelers would have already found an inn, if they were wise. By the brother’s reaction, Maes knew this wasn’t the first inn they had tried, and likely, had met with the same results. They would probably end up sleeping outside, if a kind stranger didn’t help them.

Maes really was too helpful for his own good.

“Hey, you too!” Maes called out.

The hooded boy continued on his way, though the little brother spotted him. The boy tugged on the other’s hand as Maes headed their way. Red eyes peered out from the shadows of his hood, wary as he slowed to a stop. “What do you want?”

“Heard you two were looking for a place to stay?” Maes said amiably.

“Yeah?” The older brother looked _more_ wary at the comment. “What’s it to you?”

“Well, I’ve got an extra room in my abode. I work with the Merchant Guild, so we have often have travelers that come in late at night in need of a bed,” Maes explained. “I don’t mind putting you two up for the night, if you give me a helping hand.”

At the mention of aid, the older boy seemed to relax slightly, as Maes knew he would. Those of the Dragon Kin bloodline, both Bound and not, knew the horrors of the world. The idea of a free room, no strings attached, was just asking for them to get murdered or sold into slavery.

It looked like the same, even to those of mixed blood like these two boys.

“What help do you need?” the older one asked, eyes sharp as he scrutinized Maes. He was probably wondering just what Maes couldn’t handle on his own, being a fit and strong Peacekeeper as he was.

Maes proudly held up a list. “A friend of mine is finally coming into town after a long trip. My darling wife sent me on a grocery run, but it was unexpected news at work, so I don’t have my usual cart with me. A couple extra hands to carry would be appreciated!”

“You want us to… carry groceries?” The look on the boy’s face was utterly bemused, but Maes just nodded happily.

“Of course, we’ll also prepare you dinner. It would be awfully rude to make you carry everything and then _not_ let you eat some,” Maes said, already continuing his walk to the shopping district. He was confident the other two would follow. “Although, we weren’t expecting guests tonight, so there will be more to carry, as a result.”

Just like he expected, the boys tagged along after him. The older boy was still wary, casting a sulky gaze around every shop they entered. The younger boy was far less concerned, his gaze bright and innocent as he gawked at everything while his brother towed him along.

Maes visited the shops he usually did. He spoke to the farmers and orchard owners, to the butchers and spice dealers. He gossiped, even as he subtly tripped pick-pockets and shoplifters and helped out the other Peacekeepers on duty. He kept track of who was getting married, whose child had ransacked the pantry that week, who had decided to try their luck in another city. And all the while, the two boys kept up behind him, silent as ghosts.

“Hey, Hughes.” One of the other Peacekeepers, Falman, nudged him and not-so-subtly pointed to the boys. “Are those two bothering you?”

“Not at all!” Maes exclaimed loudly. “Can’t you see? They’re my two little helpers today!”

Just like he’d promised, the two were put to work carrying his purchases. In truth, he had purchased more things than intended, likely running their grocery budget short for the week, but he was sure Gracia wouldn’t let it go to waste.

The younger boy had a small box that he was clutching close to his chest, one hand still latched to his brother. The look on his face was pure determination as he tried to keep the box from falling. The older brother had a wooden crate balanced over his shoulder. It should have taken a man twice his build to carry the crate, packed as full as it was, but the boy seemed to handle it effortlessly.

At the not-at-all subtle pointing, he glared at the Peacekeeper.

“If you’re sure…” Falman gave a little shrug, then continued on with his patrol. When he disappeared into the crowd, the older brother seemed to deflate a bit.

“Oi, you almost done, old man?” he called, face irritated.

“Brother! That’s not nice to say!” the younger boy whined quietly. “You don’t want to make him mad!”

“He’ll be fine.” The other brother huffed in irritation. “We’re helping him, aren’t we?”

“That’s… true.” The younger brother looked completely mystified, like he wasn’t quite sure how all those puzzle pieces fit.

“Almost done!” Maes called as he swung by the local florist. “Just need to get a bouquet for my sweet honey before we head back!”

The florist laughed at his dramatics, as he knew she would, before giving him a bouquet that would ‘proclaim my love’ as he always asked. Then he waved the two brothers on, bouquet in hand, to where his darling would be waiting.

“So, I don’t think I caught your names,” Maes said, giving the flowers a sniff. “I’m Maes Hughes, local Peacekeeper contracted to the Merchant Guild.”

“… Edward,” the older brother said after a long pause. “And my brother, Alphonse.”

Maes didn’t comment on the fact that no place of origin followed. “Got a last name there, Edward?”

“Elric.” Came the short answer, followed by an irritated, “Call me Ed.”

“Got it, Ed.” Maes nodded, then spied a familiar doorway coming up on their left. “Here we are!”

The doorway led to a three-story house squashed between two others in a long row of houses. The front stoop was small and paved, but that was the norm for a city like Central. However, the length of the house more than made up for the thin width and close contact with neighbors.

The downstairs was cut into a kitchen, dining room and sitting room, with a small half-bath and a set of stairs leading upwards. The second floor had a living room, office, and a Master bedroom and bath combo, with a closet and another set of stairs leading to the third floor. The third floor, after a bit of remodeling, consisted of four small guest rooms along with a shared bathroom for each.

It was to this house that Maes threw open the door and hollered, “ _Honey, I’m home!”_

“Maes dear, is that you? Did you pick up the groceries like I asked?” Gracia leaned into the hallway from the kitchen, eyes going wide. “Are those flowers for me?”

“Who else but my lovely darling deserves such a bountiful bouquet?” Maes gushed as he skipped inside to deliver the bouquet into her hands.

“Oh, Maes…” She laughed and ran her fingers across a few petals. Then she looked up, mildly alarmed. “Wait, where are the groceries I asked for? Surely you didn’t go all the way to the shopping district just for flowers?”

“Of course not, my sugar lump!” Maes gestured to the brothers awkwardly standing in the doorway. “My two helpers have the groceries.”

“Oh my!” She gave Maes a light pat to his shoulder. “What are you doing, leaving them on the front stoop? Tell them to come in!”

“Of course, of course!” Maes turned to the other two. “Come on in, guys! You can put the boxes in the kitchen. Gracia and I will put away the food.”

“I can help!” Little Alphonse proclaimed as he scampered in.

“Oh, aren’t you adorable?” Gracia laughed as he carefully put the boxes onto the counter. “What’s your name?”

“Alphonse Elric!” Alphonse answered gleefully, looking up at her with sparkling eyes. On her part, Gracia didn’t even flinch when she saw those blood red eyes looking up at her. Maes knew she wouldn’t.

She was originally from the South-East. People down there had far less objections to Dragon Kin than people from Central or more Northern cities. Maes had even heard of towns where Dragon Kin and humans lived in harmony and hybrids were common place. It was obvious by the older brother’s caution that they were _not_ from a town like that.

Honestly, Maes didn’t really see the difference himself.

Sure, they had darker skin than anyone found in Central, but so does any Xersian that comes from the warmer climates of the oasis. Plenty of people had blonde hair too, so it wasn’t a novelty in Central. Maes would like to see the day when _eye color_ of all things, delineated a murderer and an innocent.

But Maes knew his own views weren’t popular and so he kept to them to himself. Treating the brothers like actual people would have to be enough for now, until the rest of Central could get over their prejudices.

“Thank you for your help, Alphonse.” Gracia gave the boy a little nod as he unpacked the groceries. He didn’t know where they went, so he just ended up littering the counter with them, but she didn’t seem to mind. Maes had a moment where he realized someday, it would be _their_ child helping to unpack, and couldn’t help the resulting smile.

“You’re welcome!” Alphonse squeaked.

“Alphonse and Edward were looking for a place to stay the night,” Maes explained as he caught his lovely lady for a sneaky kiss. “The rooms are all empty upstairs, right?”

“They are,” Gracia confirmed, then gave an adorable little huff. “I wish you would have told me earlier. I could have put some sheets in the wash!”

“Whatever you’ve got available is fine,” Ed said quietly. He looked awkward, standing in the entry way. He had sat the crate down, then hovered near his brother, a little lost. “I know it was short notice for you. I don’t want to trouble you.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all!” Gracia waved off his concerns. “Maes brings people by with less notice all the time! It’s why we have the extra bedrooms in the first place.”

“And Gracia’s just being playful. She always has four extra sets of sheets ready to go at a moment notice!” Maes clapped the teen on the shoulder in comradery. “So why do you kick off your shoes, take that cloak off, and stay awhile?”

“Hey! Don’t tug—!”

And now Maes knew why the teen had his hood drawn up, despite the warm temperatures and lack of wind. Beneath that hood, almost buried in a thick head of blonde hair, were a pair of horns.

Hybrids didn’t have horns.

_Dragon Kin_ had horns.

This boy was a full-fledged _Dragon Kin_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This AU is inspired by works of Naono Bohra.
> 
> PS - Getting a little backstory here and a bit of a look at what kind of racism Ed comes up against. Maes and Gracia have all the patience in the world. No Roy yet. He's coming soon though!

Ed let out a string of curses as he tried to cover up his horns, but it was no use. They were no small thing.

Burnished gold in color, they grew from his temples and twisted back on themselves to run close to his skull. Had he any hair ties, he might have been able to disguise them in a braid, the color was so close to his own hair that they would have blended unrecognizably. But he and Alphonse had had little time to grab what meager possessions they could before the town guard ran them out. A hair tie hadn’t been on the top of his priority list.

Now, he wished it was, if only so he didn’t have to see the wide-eyed stares of the people who had mistakenly invited him into their home.

“You’re…” the husband’s eyebrows rose in shock. “You’re Dragon Kin.”

Ed bared his teeth at the title turned _slur_ at the cross of a border. Before, Al had been a _human_. Now, Ed was a _Dragon Kin_. The titled held the same scathing tone despite the tongue it was spoken it.

Ed had thought this man would be different.

Ed was sick and tired of being wrong.

“Alphonse, let’s go,” Ed ordered as he dragged his hood back up. “We’re not wanted here.”

“Oi, Oi!” the husband called as Ed grabbed his brother and headed to the door. The man shoved an arm against the doorway. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“We’re leaving,” Ed stated. “Sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Brother? What’s going on?”

“You’re not going anywhere!”

“So what, you’re going to trap us here?! Was that your plan all along?!”

“Brother, why are you yelling?”

“Plan? What—?”

“Trap us here so you could Bind us? Sell us off like cattle?!”

Al let out a sharp cry when Ed’s grip tightened.

“No, I was _not_ —!”

A sharp whistle pierced the air, causing everyone to shove their hands over their ears. It ended not even a second later, but it left the echo ringing in Ed’s ears. Tentatively, he peeked out from beneath his hood to see Gracia with her hands on her hips and a very disappointed look on her face. “Now that everyone has calmed down, Alphonse, will you please wash the rice for me?”

“Uh, sure?” Alphonse trotted over to take the bowl from her.

“What? Al, no!” Ed reached for his brother. “We are leaving! Right now!”

“You are not.” Gracia turned to him, wooden spoon brandished like a weapon. “You are going to sit quietly in the dining room and eat a good meal with your brother before going upstairs to sleep. Do I make myself clear?”

Ed wanted to protest with every fiber of his being but… the look on her face was a mixture of frustration and disappointment and pure determination that he remembered from his _mom_ and he just… he wilted and gave a weak nod. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“And take your shoes off. You’re tracking dust through the house.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Maes, you too.”

“Yes, honey.”

“Me too?”

“Yes, Alphonse, you too.”

“M’kay.”

Both Ed and Maes were banished to the dining room table —Ed because of his behavior, Maes because of his complete inability to lend a hand where cooking was concerned. The doorway leading to the room was open, allowing Ed to keep an eye on his brother as the kid scampered about and helped wherever Gracia needed it. It reminded him so much of _before_ that it hurt.

“I know why you hide it.” The words came softly, but no less startling. Ed spared Maes a side-eyed look, but nothing more. “Being a Dragon Kin? It’s because people this far North aren’t too kind to them. Hybrids included.”

“Oh they’re _kind_ all right.” Ed snorted. “So long as our Magic is Bound and we’re indentured to those who can afford it.”

“I wish I could protest that, but I’m not an idiot, I know how the world is.” A pause, then a breathy sigh. “Gracia isn’t like that.”

Ed’s eyes flicked to the woman who was cheerfully praising Al on a job well done.

“She came from the South, a little town called Risembool,” Maes explained. “Perhaps you’ve heard of it?”

Had they? Ed didn’t remember. The name seemed familiar, but they had been doing a lot of traveling in the past week. They may have passed it without knowing. He gave a grunt in answer.

“There, Dragon Kin and humans live together and hybrids aren’t looked down upon or scorned,” Maes continued. “It’s a peaceful place.”

“It’s a false peace,” Ed said cuttingly. “It sets them up for failure. As soon as they try to live anywhere else, they realize just how harsh the real world is.”

Maes was quiet for a long time before asking. “You grew up in a town like that, I take it?”

“No,” Ed replied. He swallowed thickly as Al looked up at Gracia with the brightest grin Ed had seen in _months_. “No, we came from Ishval.”

Maes seemed to start at that. “Ishval? But don’t they—?”

“Kill hybrids and others they deem to be ‘muddy-blooded’?” Ed let out a mirthless laugh. “To a certain extent. The hybrids that have horns are looked upon favorably, since the blood of the Dragon was stronger than that of the human. Mind you, they are still lesser than the Dragon Kin, but they might be permitted to walk the streets or become part of a nobleman’s harem if their looks are novel enough. Hybrids that look human, like Alphonse? That’s a different story.”

“Those are the ones they kill,” Maes said without preamble. He frowned. “But then, how did Alphonse…?”

“Survive all this time?” Ed pursed his lips. “We know humans don’t live as long as us. Even hybrids have a shorter lifespan. As long as they have family to watch over them, the priests and elders of the town don’t care to enforce the Bloodline Cleansing. As soon as that family passes though… If no one claims them, they are cast out into the desert and forced to wander until their death.”

“So then… you claimed him?” Maes wondered aloud.

“Al and I have a… special constraint set on us.” Ed tried to hide the wince at the words. “Our father was a Curse Binder. He’s where we got the gold hair from. The elders weren’t too happy when Mom married him, nor when she bore his children. They got rid of him the first chance they got.”

“Got rid of…” Maes blanched. “You mean…?”

“There’s no proof, but rumors sometimes tell more than lies.” Ed clenched his fists under his arms. “After that, we just had Mom left. I noticed when she started getting weaker. She said it was nothing, just a light cold or a spring fever, but she never got better. It took _years_ until she finally collapsed. Everyone was besides themselves when they heard the news, but, well… rumors and lies and all that.”

Ed saw Maes stiffen at the words, but resolutely kept his gaze towards the kitchen, where his little brother was very carefully cutting some carrots diagonally. “I heard them talking about a Cleansing as people came by to help with the body. I knew they would come for us sooner rather than later. So I took Al and all we could carry and disappeared once night fell…” He hung his head and clenched his teeth. “We didn’t even get to stay for the funeral…”

Silence from both of them, Maes unsure how to respond, and Ed wallowing in the grief he hadn’t yet let himself feel. And the grief he couldn’t yet give into, not as Alphonse and Gracia were making their way into the dining room, two large pots in hand.

“I made some savory curry and rice!” Gracia declared. “Sure to fill you right up.”

“Brother?” Alphonse called tentatively. He had always been the empathetic one of the two.

“Right here, Al!” Ed smiled as brightly as he could. “You sure worked hard, huh? Bet it tastes awesome!”

He saw Gracia and Maes having their own, silent conversation, before Maes shook his head and stood to pull out Gracia’s chair for her. Ed was curious what that was about, but didn’t have it in him to pry.

The dinner conversation was mainly held with Alphonse and Gracia. Occasionally, Ed would field a question or praise Alphonse for his skills, but he was otherwise silent on that front. Maes was too, a fact that seemed to cause Gracia worry the longer it went on.

As Ed was scraping the last of his rice onto his fork, Maes straightened his shoulders and faced him as if he were heading into battle. “What are you plans for after this?”

Honestly, the question left Ed stumped. He was neither expecting it, nor had he actually _thought_ about the matter. He had been so focused on getting _away_ , that he hadn’t been too worried about where they were going _to_.

He… should probably think about that now.

“Well, we can’t go North, for obvious reasons,” Ed mused out loud.

“Prejudices are stronger the further North you go.” Maes nodded.

“There’s _that_.” Ed gave a not so subtle look in Al’s direction. “And the fact that Alphonse and I grew up in a savanna. Lots of hot weather to go around. Going North where there’s nothing but cold and ice won’t work for us.”

“Uh, right.” Maes looked visibly thrown, but quickly caught up with himself. “If you had settled somewhere South, you might have been okay... weather-wise.”

“But it was too close to Ishval.” Ed said quietly. “East from here is… Xerses? And then Xing. West of here…”

“You run into Drachma.” Maes offered. “Creta if you head more South West.”

 _Creta_ … They might be able to lay low there. It was more a fishing nation than savanna, but it could do in a pinch. Ed wasn’t sure of their views on Dragon Kin or hybrids though, or if they had even heard of them. They may just try to kill Ed and Al on sight.

Ed let out an aggravated sigh and attempted to run a hand through his hair. His hand met with his hood and he decided to drag it down his face instead.

“I have a proposition for you, if you’re willing to listen.” Maes’ comment cut into Ed’s thoughts. His green eyes stared at Ed imploringly. He looked like some kind of dog, eager and willing to help whether Ed wanted that help or not.

Ed made a face but figured he could hear him out.

“My friend, the one that’s coming in tomorrow? The one Gracia sent me out shopping for?” Maes paused until Ed nodded in comprehension. “He’s the head of a merchant caravan. He only ever stays in town for two or three days before heading out again. He’s always looking for healthy young guards for the caravan. And you’re… what? Sixteen? Seventeen?”

“I’m forty-eight, you asshole,” Ed growled.

“Oh… Right, Dragon Kin age differently.” Maes nodded as he remembered. “Well then, you’re far past the legal age of adulthood. If you know how to fight, then you already meet the basic requirement. If not, I’m sure he would over look that since you have Magic like the other Dragon Kin—?”

“Magic?” Ed frowned, then glared. “You’re talking about Singing.”

“I guess so if that’s what you call it.” Maes paused. “Although, if you can’t because you’re a hybrid, then I would understand.”

“I can Sing.” Ed cut him off. “But I won’t.”

It was Maes’ turn to frown. “What do you mean you won’t?”

“I won’t do it,” Ed hissed. “Not unless my life was on the line. A power that destructive shouldn’t be taken lightly.”

Maes and Gracia exchanged a look, then Maes leaned forward, hand fisted into each other. “Ed, I’m afraid I don’t follow. Can you explain what kind of power you have?”

“… Do you know how Dragon Kin Songs are classified?” Ed asked. By the look of confusion on their faces, he would have to say no. “Songs are classified by Bloodline. We only learn the ones our parent know. If we try to learn the Song of another Bloodline, we’ll cause unimaginable damage to us and everything around us. Some cases have led to the vaporization of whole towns.”

Gracia looked shocked, but Maes only looked pale. He had to have heard about such powers before.

“Some Bloodlines only deal with Healing Songs, others with Illusions.” Ed set his fork down on his plate. “Those, you humans classify as ‘low-ranked’ Songs, but still Bind the Dragon Kin who know them. You Bind them to a human master and force them to serve out the rest of their days as slaves.”

“They are considered indentured servants here,” Maes said, but his face was too pale for Ed to believe.

“Servants, slaves, whatever the word for it, it’s the same.” Ed pushed his plate away and crossed his arms. “I won’t Sing for anyone, not if _that_ is my fate.”

Maes stared down at the empty plate for a long moment before looking up, eyes hard. “You said Songs of Healing or Illusion are considered ‘low-ranked’ Songs by us humans. Does that mean you know those types of Songs? Or…?”

Ed stared hard at him.

Maes took his silence as answer and nodded in understanding.

“I won’t trade my freedom for a job that will likely get me killed. I’m not that desperate.” Ed pushed his chair back and stood. Alphonse scrambled to follow after him. “If your friend still wants me with that caveat, then we’ll discuss it.”

“If not?” Maes called after him.

Ed paused at the bottom of the stairs. “If not… then Alphonse and I will leave. You’ll never have to see us again.”

Then the two fled upstairs, leaving the husband and wife to wonder just what they had brought into their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Hohenheim dies off screen, just like half of my other works. Perfect.
> 
> Well, that's all for this week. Hope to see you all again next Friday/Saturday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters. This fic is based off some works by Naono Bohra.
> 
> PS - Little bit of a filler chapter, but I had to get set up for the plot. Also, Roy is here! :D Yay!
> 
> Next week, we start our adventure!

When Roy had returned and finished filing his paperwork with the Merchant Guild of Central, he had expected Maes to track him down at some point and invite him over for dinner and drinks.

He had not expected his friend to accost him and say, “Oh, Roy, have I got a surprise for you!”

Curiosity piqued, Roy allowed himself to be dragged to his friend’s house. Along the way, he was inundated with stories about Gracia this and Gracia that. The news of a child was exciting, but not exactly new. Roy got exactly three paragraphs of raving excitement about it with every letter he received from Maes.

“So what is this surprise?” Roy asked, cautiously. If it was anything like the ‘surprise’ from last time, Roy should have kept his dagger on him. Or at least had Riza tag along, instead of leaving her behind to deal with the rest of their caravan. “The curiosity is killing me.”

“Wow, that remark was so deadpanned, I’m surprised you haven’t keeled over,” answered a voice that was decidedly _not_ Maes’. In response, Roy turned to the source, looking over the new figure in earnest.

The newcomer was _definitely_ Roy’s type. Their ruby-red eyes glared at him from behind a fringe of blonde hair. Dragon Kin adjacent at the very least, and Roy was always a sucker for exotic looks. The way the hybrid leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed and eyes glaring, spoke of an attitude that Roy was _sure_ was a delight to agitate. Honestly, there wasn’t anything Roy didn’t like about them, except…

“Maes, know I don’t like them under-aged.” Roy frowned.

“ _I’m forty-eight, you asshole!_ ”

Oh, right. Hybrids aged differently. Well, in that case…

Before Roy could turn on the charms, Maes put a restraining hand on his shoulder. “Roy, I told Edward here that you were looking to hire more guards for your caravan. I did _not_ hire him to warm your bed.”

_… Oh._ Roy blinked and ignored the indignant cry of _‘wait, that’s what he meant?!’_

“I can always use more people to help guard the wares,” Roy said, elegantly switching topics, like his mind hadn’t been in the gutter only two seconds prior. He cocked his head towards the red-faced teen and asked, “Can you use a sword?”

Edward’s nose scrunched up. “I’m decent with a dagger.”

Well, better than some of the guys Maes has sent Roy’s way. Then again, they always worked out when the coins were down. Maes had a knack for finding loyal, capable people that Roy desperately needed. Besides…

“I’m sure Riza can whip you into shape,” Roy said without thinking. He only started to second guess his words when Edward glared darkly at him. “In a manner of speaking. There will be no actual whips involved.”

“She saves those for Roy,” Maes said, oh-so-cheerfully.

Roy scowled at the reminder of the _last_ time Riza had decided Roy should be able to defend himself with more than flaming arrows. He had to admit, it did get results, as painful as they were.

“So what’s on the menu tonight?” Roy asked, turning to wander into the kitchen. “I have spent the past three months in Drachma, Aerugo and Creta. I need me some homemade Central cuisine.”

The kitchen was empty. Hmm… odd.

Gracia could usually be found in the kitchen on nights he came into town. He wondered if she had been called away for some reason or another. Perhaps one of her friends needed help with something?

“Wait, that’s it?” Edward called from the base of the stairs. “No bargaining? No naming calling? Not even a comment on my…”

He gestured wildly at his face. It was a really nice face, in Roy’s opinion.

“If you’re worried about prejudice, you won’t find it from Roy.” Maes paused to make a sour-looking face. “You may get some inappropriate questions now and again. Roy has always been… very interested in the Dragon Kin, as a people.”

“You can’t blame me.” Roy huffed. “They have _magic_ , Maes. That’s, like, the neatest thing ever!”

“I know, Roy,” Maes said with the most long-suffering look on his face. “I know.”

“Well… what about the others?” Edward tried. “The rest of your caravan?”

“We’ve gathered people from all over from our travels. They have been traveling with me enough to know not to judge people based on race or ethnicity.” Roy gave a shrug. “Especially when how you treat someone could be the difference between living and dying for any number of reasons.”

Edward still looked cautious, but he seemed to take Roy’s words at face value.

“Of course, there are some things I’m sure we need to work out.” Roy wondered aloud. “Like pay. Normal pay for the guards is three silver coins a week. The caravan does pay for room and board while in town, but food and other entertainment for the road will come from your own pocket. If we go to other countries, the equivalent rate of foreign currency will be given in compensation.”

“Three silvers a week is a lot for a guard, isn’t it?” Edward frowned, though he looked a little uncertain. Roy wondered, abruptly, which town he was from that he didn’t know wages for common jobs.

“It’s a little more,” Roy admitted. “But we often travel with a lot of precious goods and craftsmen. Sometimes, it pays to keep the guards happy and to keep sticky fingers from betraying us.”

Edward wrinkled his nose, but nodded in agreement.

“Riza will likely take the first week to teach you sword skills, but since you know how to use a dagger, that time won’t be deducted from your pay like other people have seen. It will be counted as ‘learning on the job’,” Roy explained. “As for travel wear, we do have a few community bedrolls to share, but if you want to make sure you get something for the night, it is advised to bring your own.”

The hybrid made a face at that. “Guess I know where my first paycheck is going.”

“Other than that, you can buy your own food or donate to the caravan pot and just partake in the community meals.” Roy paused in thought, then turned to Maes. “I think that’s everything?”

“Everything on your end,” Maes nodded, then turned discerning eyes to Edward. “Is there anything you want to ask?”

Edward stared for a long moment before shaking his head. “Nothing, just… when do we leave?”

“It won’t be for another two days.” Roy held up his fingers in demonstration. “I just returned. I need a break before hitting the road. A lot of people want to visit their families while we’re here, so the caravan won’t get back together until everyone has had some time to rest.”

“Their families?” Edward frowned harshly. “They don’t take them with?”

“Traveling at our pace can be difficult on children or women who are pregnant. We also go through some pretty dangerous areas like deserts or mountains that can be treacherous to cross. That’s not to mention the potential of bandits which guards like you will defend against. Most merchants, as a rule, leave their family in a safe town like Central while they go on journeys,” Roy said, then watched as Edward’s stare turned icy.

“I’m not doing it,” Edward said abruptly. Roy blinked, taken aback.

“Edward…” Maes started, but Edward cut him off.

“ _I’m not leaving him behind_!”

“Leave who behind?” Roy looked between his friend and the hybrid. “Maes, who is he talking about?”

At that moment, the front door opened, letting Gracia spill into the hallway, hands gesturing excitedly as she spoke. “—‘s why honey can be used for more than just baked goods!”

“I never knew that!” An excited voice piped up as a shadow followed her in and closed the door behind them. As Gracia took off her coat, Roy caught sight of the shadow and suddenly, he knew why Edward had locked up.

There was another hybrid, hair just as blonde and eyes just as red, aged no older than ten—Edward’s little brother.

“That… complicates things,” Roy noted a little distantly. “Do you not have someone for him to stay with? A mother or father, perhaps?”

“Do you think I would be looking for a job if someone else could ‘take care of us’?” Edward grumbled as he stalked over to his suddenly wary brother. “We’re all each other has left.”

“Brother?” the little one called as he grabbed hold of Edward’s sleeve. “What’s going on? Who is this?”

“This, Alphonse, is my husband’s and my good friend, Roy Mustang.” Gracia introduced them calmly. She seemed to notice the tense air between them all. She shot Maes a look, but the man just shook his head. Roy envied their telepathic messages at times like this.

“The friend that was coming in from traveling,” Alphonse recited. “You were going to cook him a ‘welcome home’ meal.”

“Exactly! And the reason why we needed to pick up those spices when I realized we were out.” Gracia smiled gently down at the boy. “Now, why don’t we go ahead and start trimming the meat, hm?”

The boy, Alphonse, looked between the three other adults before letting out a quiet ‘ _kay’_ and scurrying over into the kitchen. The three men remained tensely quiet until the sounds of pots and pans filled the air.

“I can’t leave him behind,” Edward said, his hands tightening into fists. “If he can’t go, neither can I.”

“Well, it’s not that he _can’t_ go…” Roy ran a worried hand through his hair. “But he’s a liability. Children aren’t strong or particularly agile. They can’t help set up or tear down camp or wrangle the tow animals. Maybe things would be different if he were trained with a blade…?”

Edward’s brow knit together as he shook his head.

“Then he can’t even defend himself in the event of a bandit attack.” Roy let out a frustrated huff. “And if he gets hurt or _lost_ in foreign, treacherous terrain… You said it yourself. You are all each other has left. I don’t want you to lose that, Edward.”

Edward didn’t even try to make a case for himself. He just hung his head in understanding and gave a nod. “It was a good try, Mr. Hughes, but Alphonse and I will just move on to the next town.”

“Now hold on a minute!” Maes raised a hand. “There is another option.”

Roy glanced over, eyebrows raised. Just where was his friend going with this?

“Alphonse can stay with Gracia and I,” Maes said. “That way, you can go with Roy and earn some money and my honey and I can have some help around the house! It’s a win-win!”

“No, it’s _not_!” Edward hissed, suddenly agitated. “I’m not about to just _drop_ _my brother_ in the house of some _strangers_ I haven’t known for more than a day! For all I know, you could be waiting until I leave and then selling Alphonse to the first Dragon Kin trader you see!”

“You know as well as I do that, if we were, _Alphonse_ wouldn’t be the one we traded,” Maes said and _well_ , Roy needed to hear _that_ story as soon as possible.

Edward glared at the insinuation that Roy missed and said, steely-voiced, _“Alphonse is not staying with you.”_

“Yes, I am.”

Roy startled at the voice from where Alphonse stood in the doorway.

Edward winced and knelt in front of him. “Alphonse. You aren’t supposed to listen in when adults are talking.”

“You aren’t an adult,” Alphonse said. “And Mrs. Hughes says that’s what kitchens are for—eavesdropping on conversations you aren’t supposed to.”

Roy shot Maes a questioning look. Maes just sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. Looks like Maes wasn’t the only nosy busy-body in the house.

“How much did you hear?” Edward demanded.

“That Mr. Mustang is offering you a job, but you aren’t taking it because I can’t go,” Alphonse said. His face turned earnest as he grabbed hold of his brother’s sleeve again. “Brother, it’s okay. I can stay with Mr. and Mrs. Hughes and you can go to your job.”

“Alphonse, I _can’t_ —!”

“You can,” Alphonse stated, face stern for an eight-year-old. It was the funniest thing Roy had ever seen: a child reprimanding his older brother. “You go, do your job, and then come back! By then, Mrs. Gracia will teach me to make stew, so I can cook for you when you return!”

“Al…” Edward looked torn.

“It’s okay.” Alphonse patted his brother’s head. “I know you won’t leave me. I know you’ll come back. You promised. And you never break promises.”

Roy thought he saw something glistening in the teen’s eyes, but with a shake of his head, it was gone. “You’re right. I never break my promises.”

“So you go.” Alphonse patted his brother’s head more roughly, clumsy in the way young children were. “And write me lots of letters! I want to know all about your adventures!”

“I will. As often as I can,” Edward promised.

“And bring me cool things!”

A laugh. “The coolest!”

“And if you see any cool animals, you have to get someone to draw it! Not you, because your drawings are terrible.”

“Hey!”

As the brothers devolved into typical bickering, Roy looked on with intrigue and curiosity. He had noted Edward’s surprise at the fair dealings Roy offered and his near feral protection of his younger brother. He knew they were orphans, but what kind of place must they come from that they distrust every hand offered to them?

Just what was Roy getting himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy: *giving Edward an appreciative look*  
> Maes: *flatly* Down boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or its characters. This idea was based on the works of Naono Bohra.
> 
> PS - Nice to see you all again! :) We are getting close to halfway done with this little story. Things will ramp up quickly here now that our boys are hitting the road.
> 
> Before we get too far, though, Maes has some information and Al has a little something to say to Roy. ;)

“He’s a Dragon Kin with the power of Song,” Maes said without pre-amble.

Roy paused, mid-bite of his sandwich.

The two were in the training field where Riza was drilling Edward in his weapon skills. The teen _was_ quite skilled with his dagger, but it was obvious those skills were all self-taught. Riza took to correcting his form multiple times before continuing with her assessment. He adjusted quickly and almost seamlessly. No doubt his sword training would be just as quick.

Roy spat out his bite into his palm, uncaring of the soggy bread against his skin, because— _“You didn’t think of telling me this before?!”_

“Didn’t think it was necessary.” Maes shrugged.

“How in the _world_ could you not think it—?!”

“He said he won’t use his Song,” Maes said, voice calm and volume low. Roy caught the side-eye he shot his way and quickly quieted down. Obviously, this was something Maes didn’t want getting around.

“Did he say why not?” Roy asked, popping the bite back into his mouth. Hey, waste not, want not.

“He claimed it was because all Dragon Kin that can Sing, get Bound, regardless if they are a threat or not.” Maes frowned, but didn’t defend against the accusation. “And, as we know, Dragon Kin who are Bound must serve a Master. If he’s trying his hardest to take care of Alphonse…”

“Getting forced into indentured servitude is the _last_ thing he would want,” Roy noted with a grimace. He chewed thoughtfully. “That’s what you meant, when you said it wasn’t Alphonse a Trader would want.”

“It is.” Maes nodded.

“Why didn’t he tell me this himself?” Roy frowned and swallowed his food.

“I think it’s partly trust—?”

“Oh yeah, because he’s known you a _full day longer_!”

“—and partly the fact that you are already in a position of authority over him. You’re his boss, or soon will be. He may think you’ll order him to use his Song whether he wants to or not,” Maes continued. “He seems pretty serious about not using it, unless it’s a life or death situation.”

“So why are _you_ telling me this?” Roy asked. “Why mention it at all, if he didn’t want it known?”

“Well, for one, you are my bestest friend in the whole wide _world_ ,” Maes replied cheekily, then let his façade drop. “And, for two, I think you’ll need to talk to him about it eventually. The way he spoke… it didn’t sound like his Song was anything to sniff at.”

“What is it?” Roy asked, suddenly interested. “Did he tell you?”

“No.” Maes stared out at the teen fighting Roy’s guard captain. His face turned dark. “And that’s what worries me.”

* * * * *

Roy didn’t bring it up with Edward, not before they left on their trip.

He let Riza introduce Ed to the other guards that would be in their caravan and get him started on a training regimen. He accompanied the teen to the market place, helping him collect the supplies he would need without paying an arm and a leg in prices. He stayed out of the arguments Ed and Maes had about what Alphonse was and was not allowed to do in Ed’s absence.

It was during one of these fights that Alphonse found him and tugged away to a far corner by a hand on his sleeve.

Roy hadn’t spoken with the boy much. Ed was too protective and Alphonse erred on the calmer, softer side as far as the two brothers went. He often stayed in the kitchen with Gracia in lieu of joining Edward at the market or training with the new sword Ed had procured. Given that, Roy didn’t interact with the boy often.

So whatever had forced Alphonse to seek Roy out, must be important indeed.

“Something I can help you with, Alphonse?” Roy asked once they were safely ensconced away from the argument in the dining room.

The boy fidgeted in place, his fingers twisting the little apron Gracia had found him within a day of the two brothers staying in their house. Honestly, it was like the woman had already adopted Alphonse as her own, despite Edward’s protests.

And Alphonse could almost pass as her son too. The blonde hair didn’t quite fit and the red eyes were a dead give-away when he didn’t wear the small charm they’d bought to disguise them. Other than that, his mannerisms were exactly like Gracia, and his curiosity far too reminiscent of Maes’ own. If Roy didn’t know Edward loved the boy more than life itself, he might almost be inclined to think Edward would give him up, so that he could have a normal life.

Alas, Edward was much like Roy in that sense. Too selfish to give up those they loved, too weak not to cave in to the requests of their family. Or, what amounted to family nowadays.

“Um…” Alphonse hummed nervously, drawing Roy out of his thoughts. “You… You’re taking Brother on a long... _long_ trip. Really far away for… uh…?”

“A month,” Roy admitted gently. “Possibly more if the weather turns rough, but it usually doesn’t, in the places we’re going this time.”

“Right. A month.” Alphonse looked entirely perplexed by the amount of time, like he hadn’t quite realized just _how long_ it would be. Then he gave himself a little shake and soldiered on. “You’re going to take Brother away for a month to go and see lots of new places and cool things.”

Roy laughed. “Indeed.”

“And sometimes, in new places…” Alphonse’s fingers stopped their twisting in order to grab handfuls of his apron and hold on tightly. “Sometimes, people are mean. Because Brother looks different.”

“That is...” Roy winced. “Quite true, unfortunately.”

“Before, it was okay. Because we had each other.” Alphonse’s gaze trailed down, brow furrowing in displeasure. “But this time, Brother won’t have me. He’ll be on his own.”

“Well, not entirely,” Roy reasoned. “Everyone in the caravan will be with him. In fact, there may be times where he _wants_ to be alone but can’t.”

Roy knew. He’d experienced it often enough.

“But it won’t be the same. He doesn’t know those people, not like we know each other… So!” Al’s head jerked up, bright eyes staring at Roy with determination. “You have to promise to keep him safe! Don’t let anyone be mean to him! Or… Or hurt him or steal him! You absolutely can’t! Or I won’t let Brother go with you!”

Was… was Roy getting a shovel-talk from an eight year old? Okay, not exactly the same thing, but _still_.

“You have to promise!” Alphonse said again, voice growing in volume. The argument happening in the other room paused, alerting Roy to the fact their secret meeting wouldn’t stay secret for long.

“All right, all right,” he chided quietly. “I promise.”

Alphonse held out his hand, pinky extended. “Pinky promise?”

Roy felt absolutely ridiculous, but linked his pinky with Al’s. “Pinky promise.”

“Okay.” Alphonse nodded and took his pinky back. “Now, if you break the promise, you die.”

Roy choked just as Ed stomped into the room, calling for Alphonse.

“I’m here, Brother!” Alphonse replied, skipping over to Ed’s side, like he hadn’t just casually mentioned Roy’s death.

What were they teaching kids these days?

“Everything all right there, Mustang?” Ed gave him a scrutinizing look.

“Fine. Fine.” Roy waved him off. “Alphonse just had a question for me.”

The wary look Ed shot him told Roy exactly how much the blonde believed him, but it didn’t matter. Alphonse was already pulling Ed to the kitchen so he could show his brother this new technique Gracia was teaching him, it was called a roux and it’s used in sauces _yes brother, that means milk and no, it’s not stupid!_

* * * * *

The next morning found Roy tidying up the room Maes and Gracia lent him. His stuff was already packed and he had already checked in with the Merchant Guild to rent the animals and use the lobby as a meeting place. Riza was already there, no doubt, along with most of her guards. The merchants themselves would start trickling in at the top of the hour, with the whole caravan leaving at noon.

Which just left Roy to collect Edward and make their way to the Guild.

“Oi, bastard!” his door rattled from a fist. “You awake in there? Or do I have to wake you up?”

“A wake up call isn’t necessary,” Roy answered smoothly as he shuffled his pack onto his back. He opened the door to Ed’s scowling face. “I am quite able to get up at a reasonable hour on my own.”

Ed gave him an unimpressed look. “You slept in ‘til noon the last three days.”

“Because those were my days off,” Roy protested. “I’m allowed to sleep in then.”

Ed just scoffed and rolled his eyes before turning to go down the stairs. Roy made to follow him, when something occurred to him.

“You did your hair,” he noted, surprised.

Ed paused, two steps down to look back up at him. He drew a self-conscious hand through it, smoothing where the long ends had been twisted back in a professional braid. He tugged on a free hanging bang, reluctantly shy. “I thought it would… you know… make the whole Dragon Kin thing less obvious.”

And it did, to a point. For as solid as they were, his horns had been expertly woven in, barely even detectable to the human eye. It was a drastic change from the hood he had refused to drop and would likely garner fewer looks because of it. However…

“I never noticed how pointed your ears were.” Roy couldn’t help but reach a hand forward to trace the shell of his ear. It was more pointed than a human’s, but less so than a Dragon Kin’s. It was, quite honestly, perfectly in the middle. If someone wasn’t paying close attention, they might never notice.

His hand was slapped away. “Oi, oi! Didn’t anyone ever tell you to keep your hands to yourself?”

“Apologies.” Roy laughed. “You’ll have to excuse my manners. I was, quite literally, born in a barn.”

Ed just scowled and headed down the stairs. “Raised in it too, I’m sure.”

And, well, Roy didn’t have any defense to that.

Down on the main floor, Roy gave Maes and Gracia a hug as Ed and Alphonse said their good-byes.

“Be safe out there,” Maes ordered. “Don’t make me come after you!”

“I won’t,” Roy promised.

“And write more!” Gracia demanded. “We only ever hear from you right before you get back!”

“I’ll try.” Roy laughed.

A final hug for the brothers and Ed turned to Maes, likely threatening him to keep his brother safe. Alphonse stared at Roy for a long minute before saying. “Pinky promise.”

His red eyes shone brightly, disturbingly so. Roy felt himself go a little pale.

“All right, bastard,” Ed grumbled, a pack twice the size of Roy’s hefted on his shoulders. That superior strength of his would definitely come in handy. “Show me where this Merchant Guild is.”

“After you.” Roy gestured as he held the door open. “You’ll probably have to remember the path on your own, you know. In case you ever want to go on trips without me or my caravan.”

“Like anyone else would hire me.” Ed scoffed. “Oi, what was it that Al said to you back there?”

“Hmm…” Roy glanced over. “Oh, he was just reminding me of a promise I had made to him.”

Ed made a discerning hum. “Better keep it then. Otherwise you die.”

“That…” Roy paused in the middle of the road. “That’s not a thing right? Is that a thing? A Dragon Kin thing?”

“Who knows?” Ed grinned maliciously at Roy’s aghast expression.

“Edward, please tell me that I didn’t agree to some blood pact with an eight-year-old! That cannot be a thing!”

Edward just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone see how much I love an eight-year-old Alphonse giving Roy the shovel talk? Because it's so hilarious and utterly terrifying at the same time! XD
> 
> Anyway, I've had my fun. Next, the beginning of the road trip! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. Story was inspired by Naono Bohra's works.
> 
> PS - Short chapter this time, but we get a little bit of a glimpse into Ed's Song. :) A lot of you were wondering about it, so I hope this little teaser gives you some idea as to what I'm going for here. ;)

Roy waited three days into the trip before bringing up the whole Song thing with Ed.

Three days was enough time for everyone to fall into a rhythm. Despite his strange looks, Ed fit in well with the other guards. They were a rambunctious group, away from Riza’s keen eye. They came from all over and most were hybrids of a sort themselves. No Dragon Kin, but many had heritage spanning multiple borders.

It was half the reason they were in Roy’s caravan to start with.

Three days was enough time to get a lay of the land, figure out the dynamics. Figure out where the food came from, who it went to, who was in charge of what chores and where Ed fit in, outside of training and drills. Three days also happened to be long enough time that turning back on his own would be a harder process than it was worth.

Roy tried not to dwell on why he thought that necessary.

Instead, he just sent someone to find Ed and request his presence in his tent. Roy’s tent was where many of the caravan’s discussions were held. Things like routes, patrols, position in the caravan and other strategies were decided around the short, portable table in the middle of a thin, blue, sheet.

It was at this table that Roy was constructing the first part of his letter to Maes, when Ed finally came around.

“Fuery said you wanted to see me?” Ed asked as he pushed the hanging cloth out of the door way. He didn’t call for entry to Roy’s tent, he never did. He treated it with the same fanfare as the mess tent and the Guard Look-Out.

“Yes,” Roy answered, instead of attempting _yet another_ failed lecture on personal space and manners. He’d given up on that the second day in. He figured it would save him some future headaches. “I wanted to discuss something with you. Something that Maes told me before we left.”

Ed suddenly went wary. The cautious jubilance he had gained in the presence of the other guards was reigned in so efficiently, it left Roy bereft. Hmm… perhaps Ed had already guessed the meaning of this meeting.

Roy gestured towards the space across from him, plenty of sitting space for the taking. Edward hesitated before dropping the door cloth behind him and cautiously creeping forward. At the edge of the blue sheet, he dropped down to his knees, feet tucked underneath him. It didn’t look like a comfortable position, but, Roy noted, it was one he could easily spring up from if the conversation turned south.

Roy would have to be more careful than he first thought.

“During your skill test with Riza, Maes told me about you.” Roy set his quill down and folded his hands. “He told me about your ability to Sing.”

Edward tensed immediately, every muscle drawing tight like a bow string. He looked seconds away from bolting when Roy continued. “He said that you wouldn’t use it. And I agree with him.”

The comment stopped Ed short. He looked physically taken aback, like he hadn’t expected Roy to agree with Ed’s decision. He looked perplexed as he regarded Roy. “You… you do?”

“The Dragon Kin trait of Songs with Power is not uncommon in and of itself,” Roy explained. “But a _hybrid_ with that power is rare and, often times, coveted.”

Ed made a dark face at that.

“I don’t know what kind of Song you have, but if anyone outside of the caravan were to see you Perform, there is a great potential that you will be Bound and sold to the highest bidder.” Roy’s brow furrowed at the thought. “Something that I would like to avoid if at all possible.”

“Wouldn’t want rumors of your caravan being a front for slave-trading yeah?” Ed barked a humorless laugh.

“You’ve seen for yourself that we don’t get within ten feet of the slave trade.” Roy shook his head. “But more than that, I don’t want to lose _you_.”

Ed fell quiet, surprised and troubled.

“You are a great asset to the caravan as you are, Edward.” Roy stared hard at him. “As a guard you are quite skilled. As an extra hand, you have superior strength that works well for our heavier trade-goods. As a person… well, I don’t think there’s a single individual you’ve met yet that would speak ill of you.”

“Except maybe Breda.” Ed wrinkled his nose. “He doesn’t like it when I sneak in to sample his food before everyone else.”

“And yet, I’ve received no formal complaints, even though everyone knows my door is always open.” Roy gestured vaguely towards the front of his tent. “You mean a lot to us. No one would want to see anything bad happen to you.”

“They’ve known me for _three days_ ,” Ed grumbled, cheeks flushed red.

“You have a habit of getting under people’s skin.” Roy cheerfully informed him.

“Gee. Thanks.” Ed rolled his eyes. “Anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“Yes, actually, there is.” Roy propped his arms up so he could rest his chin against his interwoven fingers. “I would like to know the actual nature of your Song.”

Ed frowned at that, fists going tight on his knees. “You said you wouldn’t make me use it.”

“And I won’t,” Roy said. “I may ask, and it is well within your right to deny me, but that is not why I need to know.”

Ed raised a brow at him.

“Maes said that you wouldn’t use it, not unless it was a life-or-death situation.” Roy inclined his head. “Which tells me that you _will_ use it, _only_ if you think you won’t come out of a situation alive. I need to know what kind of power you refuse to use up to such a point and, if it were to ever come to it, how it would affect my people.”

Both eyebrows were up now as Ed regarded him with surprise, but they soon fell as Ed parsed his words carefully. “It… It’s considered a Song of Destruction. It would have devastating effects to anyone who heard it. That kind of power… I can’t use it lightly. I only ever treat it as a last resort.”

“Understandable.” Roy lowered his hands. “How can we plan for an event with it is inevitable? Are there measures we can take?”

Ed let out a derisive snort. “Not unless you take to filling your ears with wax every waking moment. That’s no way to live.”

“It is not,” Roy agreed. “But perhaps a warning system of some sort? A code word? A firework?”

“Given the most likely case of me using it would be in a high stress situation, I may not have hands free to fire a pyrotechnic and a code word could easily be mis-heard.” But Ed was thinking hard now, wheels turning as he tried to come up with a solution. “Maybe…”

“Yes?” Roy prompted.

Blood red eyes flicked up, burning him up with fiery determination. “If you hear a whistle pierce the air, drop what you’re doing and cover your ears.”

“A whistle?” Roy thumbed at his lips. “That could work… would covering our ears be enough?”

“If you press your hands flat, you can form a complete seal.” Ed raised his hands to demonstrate. “It should cut down on the sound enough that the Power won’t claim you. Humming or talking to yourself will help too. Your own voice will drown out the rest.”

“So, at a whistle, cover our ears.” Roy nodded. “I’ll speak with Riza about adding it to the training regimen for the guards.”

“Everyone,” Edward said. “Everyone needs to be trained in this. I don’t… I can’t be sure it will _only_ be guards around me and I can’t… I _can’t_ —!”

“Everyone,” Roy agreed. “I’ll make sure she gets the word.”

Edward looked both relieved and doubtful. “Can she do that? Is that something she’s even capable of?”

“I have never known Riza to be incapable of anything,” Roy stated seriously. “If she were to walk in here right now and demand your sword, would you give it to her?”

“With no questions asked,” Ed said, looking a little pale as he imagined the scenario.

“Then I don’t think she’ll have a problem getting the rest of our caravan to fall in line, guards or not.” Roy gave him a sly smirk. “Do you?”

“No, no, I guess not.” Ed laughed and ran a hand through his hair. It pulled a few strands out of his meticulous braid, but not enough to reveal his horns. Roy doubted anyone would say something, even if it did.

“Now, there’s just one last question I have,” Roy said, trying to keep his face straight.

“Ugh, how many do you have?” Ed whined.

“Last one, I promise.” Roy leaned forward, excited. “Can I hear a Song?”

Ed froze up, face harsh. “… What?”

“I’ve heard that the Songs of the Dragon Kin are hauntingly beautiful,” Roy explained. “I’ve always wanted to hear one, but I’ve never been around at the right time or place. Of course, you are completely free to say ‘no’, but I was _really_ hoping—?”

“Did you not hear anything I just said?!” Ed roared at him. “My Song is a Song of Destruction! It will kill people who listen to it! It’s why we made this whole plan in the first place!”

“Yes, but I also know that Dragon Kin often have more than one Song, according to their Bloodline.” Roy wheedled. “And I just wanted to hear one Song. Just, like, a few notes! Maybe one verse! I won’t die if I don’t hear the whole thing, right?””

“I can’t believe you!” Ed raged as he got to his feet. “I’m out of here. Come find me when you stop talking crazy.”

“Edward, I’m not talking crazy! I’m completely sane! It’s just been my life-long dream to hear a Dragon Kin Song and —Edward? Edward where are you going? _Hey_!”

He was ignored as the Dragon Kin stormed out of the tent, figurative smoke billowing from his ears.

Ah well, maybe next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the subject kind of changed quickly there, but Roy is an absolute fanboy for all things Dragon Kin. How could he pass up a chance with Ed right in front of him?
> 
> Anyway, that's it for now! See you all next week! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This idea is inspired by the works of Naono Bohra.
> 
> PS - I'm going to apologize in advance for the build up of tension without any pay-off. :/ Ed just doesn't like Xerxes. Understandable, really.
> 
> Also, Riza is the MVP here. Just saying.

Like he promised, Roy told Riza the plan and explained enough for her to integrate surprise Whistle Drills into her training of the guards as well as the caravan at large. At any given point, she would shove two fingers between her teeth, whistle, and expect people to drop to the ground and cover their ears. It became a norm to be in the middle of laundry, and suddenly find one’s self reacting the sudden shriek that left ears ringing even as they were covered.

Honestly, Edward thought the whole ‘dropping to the ground’ thing was a bit excessive, but Riza had a point.

“We never know the situation we’ll be in,” she explained. “We could be in the middle of a meal. We could be in the middle of battle. If it’s the latter, assuming a smaller target at ground level is just a strategic advantage. So we should plan for it.”

And well, Ed couldn’t really argue with that.

So he endured her Whistle Drills, dropping to the ground beside any number of other people as she shouted over their heads. _“_ I don’t care if you’re sleeping or fighting or taking a shit. If you ever hear a whistle cut through the air, I want your knees to hit the dirt and your hands to cover your ears!”

It took a week before the lesson was drilled in to her liking. Even after that, the Whistle Drills didn’t stop, becoming a natural part of their routine.

Other than that, nothing came of Roy’s talk with Ed about his Song. No one changed their attitudes. No one looked at him funny, with fear or hatred. Even though _he_ felt different, knowing there were some people in the caravan that knew his secret, no one else felt different. It was… nice.

Except Roy.

Roy was annoying.

After that first conversation he didn’t stop badgering Ed for a Song. He’d corner Ed somewhere others couldn’t overhear, and ask for the dumbest reason ever. He’d whine and wheedle and carry on, like if he begged enough Ed would cave. Half of Ed wanted to, if only to shut the caravan leader up, but he knew he would come to regret it.

As annoying as Roy was, he was the one that took Ed in, gave him a job and a chance to be as normal as Edward could get. He wouldn’t repay that kindness with death, no matter how much the idiot pleaded so.

So his days continued, full of Whistle Drills and wheedling until it became routine to react one and ignore the other. He almost didn’t notice the days passing or the caravan moving, until the lush fields turned to scraggly grass and disheveled bushes turned to tumbleweeds. Another day and all greenery had been left behind for sand, sand, and more _sand_.

“If I had known how much sand I would get in my shoes,” Ed grumbled. “I wouldn’t have signed up for this job.”

Jean gave him an innocent look. “Then just take your shoes off.”

Ed squawked. “And risk snake bites and scorpions?”

Jean gave a shrug at his indignant yelp and walked off. “Suit yourself.

Ed scowled after him, then noted the other man had forgone his own boots. Many had, in fact. And those that didn’t were pulling out strange shoes that were more strips of leather than boots. They had a thick leather sole as well as straps that criss-crossed up their calves. Ed had never seen anything like them, but they sure seemed popular.

Ed eyed his own boots before sighing and shrugging them off. As a Dragon Kin, he had a higher tolerance for poison as it was. If the humans could brave the desert in nothing but their bare feet, so could he.

But speaking of the desert…

Ed gave the horizon a long, hard look. A map of the country sketched itself in his head.

Central City was surrounded by countries all around. Drachma was a mountainous region and Aerugo had more fields like the ones they had just crossed. Creta was a strange mix of the two, rolling hills before it flattened to sandy beaches and waterways.

A desert fit nowhere in that picture. So if they weren’t headed West…

“You didn’t tell me we were headed to Xing,” Ed accused Roy when he had finally tracked him down. Roy was in the middle of eating either an early lunch or late breakfast. He looked surprised that Ed had tracked him down instead of the other way around, as had been the routine for the last week.

“I didn’t realize it would be a problem?” Roy’s eyebrows rose.

“You didn’t think taking a Dragon Kin into the heart of slave territory would be a _problem_?” Ed gave him an incredulous look.

Roy grimaced. “Okay, now that you say it, I can see how foolish I’ve been.”

“ _Foolish_!” Ed gestured wildly with his hands. “ _Foolish,_ he says! Next you’re going to tell me that we’re also making a pit stop in Xerxes to resupply!”

Roy remained ostensibly quiet.

Ed’s jaw dropped. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I’m sorry!” Roy’s shoulder hiked up more with every word. “I’ve been planning this trip for three months! These are the trade routes we always take! Excuse me for not having planned to have a Dragon Kin with us when we headed this way!”

Ed drew a heavy hand down his face. “No, you’re right. This was really last minute notice. I’m sorry, I just—!”

Roy watched him, eyes dark with concern. “Edward…”

“Don’t start.” Ed pointed at him with a hiss. “I’ll just… keep my hood up and my head down. I’ll send _you_ to do my shopping for me, so that I don’t do something stupid by mistake.”

“That’s fair. It is my fault after all.” Roy frowned. “Will you be okay with staying in the city? We were planning to lodge there for three days…”

“I… don’t know?” Ed pressed his knuckles to his mouth. “I’ve heard tales of the City of Curse Binders, both good and bad. My father used to claim it was just a city like any other, but… the elders spoke tales of a cursed city, corrupted by its own deeds and the greed of its king. They say no Dragon Kin may step foot in there, lest they be Bound and torn from Ishvala’s grace. From the few Xerxians I’ve seen? I can believe it all too easily.”

Roy took a moment to let that sink in, then nodded. “I will still plan to have the caravan stay within the city, but… if it makes you too uncomfortable, I will take a small portion of the guards and we’ll camp outside the city walls with you.”

Ed felt his shoulders drop and managed a weak smile in Roy’s direction. “Thanks.”

Part of him hoped that it wouldn’t come to it, but another, larger part, expected something worse. With another day’s travel and the end of the first week winding down, he could _feel_ it when the sands shifted from neutral territory to Xerxian rule.

“Are you okay?” Roy asked from where he rode camel-back next to the cart Ed had hitched a ride on.

“The elders weren’t kidding.” Ed grimaced at the dust clouds the wagons kicked up. “There’s something cursed here, all right. Like a piece of Ishvala has been torn away and twisted beyond recognition.”

Roy raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t take you as the religious type.”

Ed let out a bitter laugh. “I’m not.”

The feeling grew worse as they neared civilization.

The city of Xerxes had been built around an oasis. Fertile farmland stretched around it in wide swathes, before abruptly ending in desert. At the edges were the two met, fortified walls rose up defiantly, looming over any who would dare attack the life eked out there. The way the walls curved, it was like a giant circle surrounding the city limits.

Just like the circles they used to Bind Dragon Kin to their whims.

Ed shivered and pulled his hood firmly over his head.

At the gate, they were stopped. Roy pulled away to hand over their travel papers, officiating them as a Central Merchant Guild caravan. After a few minutes of perusal, the guard waved to the ones on top of the wall and the large gate rose with a slow rattle.

Ed watched that same gate roll shut behind them once the caravan was through. When those spikes sunk into the ground, a trail of ice trickled down his spine.

This city was bad. This city was _wrong_. Something… something inside it was _cursed_. Ed felt like he was on the edges of a poisonous pit, like he was breathing miasma that only grew more potent with every step they took towards the center.

And he had to _stay_ here? For _three days_? And _again_ on the return trip?

He couldn’t. He _couldn’t_! Just being at the edges felt like he was suffocating. Staying here for the few minutes the caravan had been moving was enough to _taint_ him. He wanted to scrub his skin raw to get rid of the feeling, but it wouldn’t work because it was _inside him—!_

“We need to go to the palace to greet the king. The whole caravan is needed to greet him, as a show of respect,” Roy said quietly as he fell back to Ed’s side again. He gave the hunched figure a concerned look. “Afterwards, the merchants will stay in town, sell the wares they wish, buy others to trade elsewhere. I’ll see if there are any volunteers to sleep outside the walls while we’re stationed here.”

As grateful as he was, Ed feared thanking the man. It felt like just opening his mouth was an act of strength he didn’t possess. It felt like, if he uttered a single word, the pit of miasma would turn itself on _him_ instead.

Thankfully, Roy seemed to understand.

As small as the city was, farming land included, they reached the palace quickly. Their carts were parked in the Merchant Guild there for processing and safekeeping before the party moved to the palace itself. Ed found it a chore to just get one foot in front of the other as he headed towards the palace.

Riza and some of the other guards had noticed his pallor and closed rank around him. Fuery and some of the other merchants and craftsman noticed too. When it came time to wait outside the king’s throne room for an audience, Fuery and a couple other musicians pulled out their instruments to pass the time and prompted some of the others to fall into step.

They pulled in golden-eyed gazes from all around, but people quickly brushed off the behavior of foreign merchants. Some even threw coins into a hat before them for the impromptu show. The joyous noise and movement were enough to distract Ed from the worst of the cloying feeling of miasma dripping down his back.

He felt eyes on him.

Instinctively, his gaze shot up, narrowing on a small boy watching the group with rapt fascination. He looked to be about Ed’s physical age, dressed more in rags than clothes. Ed would have thought him a street urchin, had he not seen the numbered brand on the boy’s chest.

 _To make their own people into slaves_ , Ed’s lips twisted in a hateful curl. _Just what kind of messed up place is this?_

The doors opened and a lone figure passed through the guards. The man hissed to the boy. “Get up, Number Twenty-Three! Up! Up!”

The boy quickly got to his feet, weathering the sharp caning to his calves that followed.

“I told you to be ready when I returned!” The hooded man rebuked him. “And yet, I see you gawking at foreigners and amusing yourself. Is this the thanks I get for clothing and feeding you?”

“I’m sorry, Master.” The boy bowed lowly.

“Your punishment will be decided when we return.” The man sneered, a tooth flashing gold in the sunlight. “For now, we must make haste to the laboratory.”

“The king approved your research then, Master?” the boy asked quietly.

“Of course he did. We are going to make history! We are going to tap into an overwhelming source of knowledge, the likes of which the world has never seen!” the man said reverently, in awe of his own aspirations. He turned a dark look on the slave, cross-eyed gaze derisive. “Though I’m sure that means nothing to you. There isn’t an ounce of sense in that empty head of yours.”

“Yes, sir,” the slave said, his head bowing again.

“Roy Mustang?” a guard called, reading off a large scroll. “The king will see you and your caravan now.”

Ed swallowed thickly as the music abruptly stopped and the caravan’s dance halted. Fuery and the others packed up their instruments as the rest stood and brushed the dust from their clothes. Soon, they were filing into the throne room guards lining them on either side.

Here, in this room, the miasma fell thick enough to choke him.

It was all Ed could do to keep breathing. He didn’t even pay attention to the king’s words or Roy’s speech. He kept his head down and struggled to make his lungs inflate when all they wanted to do was press all the air out and _never take it back_.

It was a relief when they were finally escorted from the throne room and back into the hall. The miasma thinned, only a little, but enough that Ed felt like he could _breathe_ again. He would be all too happy when he could leave the city for good.

“I need to get some people rounded up, but then we’ll take a single cart and head towards the nearest gate,” Roy said. “That all right with you?”

Still feeling like his throat had closed up, Ed only nodded and stuck close to Roy’s side. He didn’t breathe easy until they were outside the gates and the sun was setting. A surprising number of people had decided to join him and Roy outside the protection of the city walls.

At Ed’s surprised look, Roy just shrugged. “I told you. You get under people’s skin.”

For the first time since Ed had stepped foot on Xersian soil, he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, no pay off. There may be some in the Epilogue (speaking of which, there are 10 chapters to this thing, not 9. Eh, I'll go fix it later.) But that's a long way off and I'm sure a lot of you will forget about it.
> 
> That being said, we are half over! :) Only got a few more weeks to go! Then it's off to my next project. Isn't it exciting? :D
> 
> Anyway, see you all again next week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This fic was inspired by works from Naono Bohra.
> 
> PS - This chapter is a lot longer, but I feel like it works better this way. :)
> 
> Also, WARNING, if you like Ling's character and want to keep liking him, you should probably not read this chapter (or this fic). This is where we start to see a Ling that is not canon-friendly. I do actually like Ling, so this choice in villain is not arbitrary, but I know there are some people who *really* like Ling. I don't want you to hate me for my rendition of him here.
> 
> You have been warned.

Ed remained outside the walls for all three days that the caravan stayed in Xerxes. The others would rotate through; some staying outside, others staying in the town and doing some shopping for gifts and trinkets to bring back home with them. Roy stayed with Ed as much as possible, only stepping away when he had Guild matters to attend to or disputes to police.

The tainted _feeling_ of the city was still oppressive, but he was cut off from the worst of it by the tall, looming walls. Why the feeling cut of _there_ , he didn’t know and he didn’t care to find out. When word came that it was time to pack up and set off again, Ed was all too happy to get the cursed city behind him.

“You’re really excited about this,” Roy noted as Ed helped a third person tear down their tent and wrap it up for the move. “I thought you would be dreading the next leg of the journey even more.”

“Xing may be the center of slave trading as we know it,” Ed grunted as he helped get the wrapped tarp situated. “But it can’t be worse than this.”

“Oh?” Roy blinked. “How so?”

Ed paused to glare at the city. “I… I don’t know how I know, but… something is off about this whole place. There’s something… _wrong_ in there. Something _unnatural_.”

Roy’s brow rose as he looked between Ed and the looming walls.

Ed gave a shrug. “Call it instincts, call it Dragon Kin senses, whatever you want. I’m just glad we’re leaving it behind as it is.”

“You know we’ll have to come back to resupply on our way back through,” Roy noted.

Ed grimaced. “Don’t remind me.”

It was hard enough the first time to make it through. He didn’t want to think about having to endure it again.

The rest of their caravan met up with them at the East Gate, ready to set off towards Xing. The journey that direction would take less time than it had taken from Central to Xerxes, only three days total. That would leave them with a little over a week to sell wares and buy goods for the return trip. On the return trip, they would sell some of their just-bought stock in Xerxes again, before saving the rest for Central and the next trip they had through Drachma, Aerugo and Creta.

This was the route Roy had explained to Ed after they left Xerxes and the one they stuck to, with some modifications.

The heat of the desert had prevented traveling during the day like they had so far. Instead, they had to break camp in the middle of the night and travel by moonlight until the sun rose. At noon, they set up tents to provide shade to weather the worst of the heat. Some napped. Others strummed instruments. More still played betting games amongst themselves.

Riza liked to drop Whistle Drills on them, despite whatever activity they had taken to.

“I am beginning to regret the decision of having her train us with Whistle Drills,” Roy admitted one day. “I’m starting to realize just what kind of torture I have given permission for her to do.”

Ed gave him a funny look. “Starting to?”

“I hadn’t realize what kind of destruction she would wreak,” Roy said as he looked to the bowl of rice now spilled out over the sand. “This is the third time I’ve lost a meal to her in the last week.”

“She didn’t do it in town. And we’ve only been on the road for two days. And _you_ are the only one that seems to have trouble putting down your food before assuming the position.”

“Truly, it feels like my heart is breaking in two. I may never know happiness again. Unless, of course, I were to hear a Song? From a strong, handsome, definitely-not-small—!”

_“I ain’t Singin’ for ya!_ ”

They made it to Xing just as the sun had reached its peak. Roy, once again, handed over the traveling papers, albeit a different set standard to Xing customs. The caravan was let through with little hassle and they quickly found the Merchant Guild to stow their things.

“So what now?” Ed asked. “Meet with the king?”

“Emperor,” Roy corrected. “And no. The customs here are a little different. The Merchant Guild has a standing agreement for trade here, so we can come and go as we please. We will have to pay taxes before we leave, on whatever we manage to sell, though that may be handled by one of the Emperor’s assistants.”

“Assistants?” Ed blinked. “The Xerxes king didn’t have assistants.”

“Well, Xing is a lot bigger.” Roy gave a shrug. “The current Emperor is the leader of fifty clans spread throughout the region. With fifty wives and just as many, if not more children, he needs all the help he can get to keep from political unrest.”

“ _Fifty_?!” Ed exclaimed in disbelief. He had a hard time taking care of himself and Alphonse. To think of having 48 other siblings… that sounded like a nightmare.

“So a lot of smaller things, like taxing of merchant caravans, are dealt with by mercantile assistants and other liaisons,” Roy finished explaining. “If it’s a new trade deal, then he might be brought in. Otherwise, he’s got better things to do with his time.”

“I see,” Ed muttered to himself.

Since this city didn’t have the same suffocating air of Xerxes, Ed was among the first of those to disperse into the city. He kept close to Riza and the other guards, leery of getting lost on his own. He also kept his hair in its tight braid and hidden under his hood. He may slack off while the caravan was traveling now, but this place was new and much less forgiving.

Unlike the merchants who set up shop immediately, the guards took time merging with the crowds. They treated the week they were there a lot like a festival —trying new foods, wearing strange clothes, one-upping each other in searching for the weirdest trinket to bring back home. Ed guessed this was similar to how they would have interacted at Xerxes, had he not been so afraid of even stepping foot in the city.

He felt so foolish for the unexplained fear, but was glad that no one seemed to bring it up. Perhaps they had all felt some sort of unease…

Ed saw more slaves than he was comfortable with and far more Dragon Kin than he had ever hoped to see again. Even though they stayed far away from the human auction portion of the market place, it seemed that slaves were used for everything from hauling luggage to grilling food to… more explicit acts as the sun began to set. It seemed there wasn’t a place Ed could look that _didn’t_ have a slave hard at work avoiding the whip.

The sight made him sick.

And the Dragon Kin that were Bound here?

Ed tried not to see the way they had less clothing, the way that their punishment didn’t come in the form of whips and lashes but something _else_. He tried to ignore the black Brands that surrounded their horns and Bound their Power to their masters. He kept his gaze away from broken eyes that stared blankly at the sky as they were forced to Perform.

He always hid behind his traveling partner if they had to pass by such stalls. He never travelled on his own.

“Thought you said you had never seen a Performance,” Ed growled to Roy. It was the last day of their stay and Ed’s mood had grown more and more foul over the time he was there. He was all too glad to be leaving in the morning. If he had to stay one more day, he just might incite a riot.

“I haven’t,” Roy said. “These people… they are not Singing for themselves. Their Songs hold no Power, other than pretty notes and a beautiful voice. Their _real_ Songs have been Bound. That isn’t what I want to see.”

Ed still didn’t see the difference it would make to a human, but the admission did make his fists loosen the slightest bit. Since the start of their stay here, Roy had not asked once for a Song, something that Ed wasn’t aware he appreciated until that moment. He took a deep breath and let it out.

One more day, less than twenty-four hours, and then they would leave. He could do this.

“Oh my _clans_ , is that Mustang I see?” A voice called from the crowd.

Roy froze immediately at the voice, making Ed slow to a halt in concern. Roy fixed a smile on his face, one that Ed had only seen when he was preparing to do something he would rather avoid (like telling Riza to do anything), and turned with a greeting. “Well, if it isn’t Emperor Ling! Come down from his throne to join the common people at last!”

“Oh, still have that silver-tongue I see.” Ling laughed good-naturedly, even as the guards around him tensed at Roy’s comment. Around them, the rush of people were parting like cliffs around a fjord. Wide, awed eyes craned to see them, while trying to keep attention off themselves. Ed wasn’t sure he liked the message that implied.

“All the better for making trade deals, I assure you.” Roy laughed light-heartedly. It sounded flat to Ed’s ears. “Although, it has gotten me out of fights from time to time as well.”

“Only _you_ could talk your way out of a brawl.” Ling snorted. This his gaze turned to Ed, eyes sparking with excitement. “Oh? And who is this? Your new lover?”

Ed wrinkled his nose at the thought.

“Or not?” Ling laughed.

“No, no.” Roy chuckled and gestured to Ed. “This is Edward Elric. He recently joined the guards of my caravan. Riza is still training him with a sword, but he’s wicked good with a dagger. I implored him to accompany me in case I lose my way.”

As if Roy would. Between the two of them, _Ed_ was more likely to get lost. In all honesty, Roy had probably picked the short straw and had to keep track of Ed’s ass while the other guards got to do more ‘fun’ things in the places Ed had started avoiding.

Ed helping Roy, what a joke. He rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure that’s what you _told_ him. Though, I think he seems to have figured out your true goals.” Ling crossed his arms. His gaze tracked over Ed’s face. “Interesting set of eyes you’ve got there.”

Ed stiffened at the words. His hand twitched, as if to reach up and grab at his hood, but he forced it steady. Doing something like that would only draw more attention to him.

“Red isn’t a normal color, especially not paired with those gold bangs of yours I see,” Ling noted. “Isn’t it awfully hot to be wearing a hood at this time of day? Someone might think you’re… hiding something.”

Before Ed could react, a hand was yanking at his hood. He drew his sword without thinking, nearly taking the arm off the guard that had snuck up behind him. Another caught him, twisting his arm behind him and forcing him to drop the sword. Ed clenched his teeth around a yelp of pain and tried to catch his balance enough to grind his heal into the guard’s toes. The guard didn’t make it easy.

“Why, Mustang! I didn’t know you were dealing with Dragon Kin now!” Ling exclaimed gleefully. “I mean, I recall you having a certain _fascination_ with them, but to see that you finally managed to catch one on your own…”

“Not a Dragon Kin,” Roy protested weakly. He held up one hand in a show of surrender, while the other was surreptitiously placed on the pommel of his own sword. “Not a real one. No horns, you see? And Dragon Kin are known for their pure white hair. It’s obvious Ed here is just a hybrid.”

“Oh…?” Ling leaned forward, examining Ed’s face far too closely. “Probably for the best. Those with horns have a nasty habit of Singing when they aren’t supposed to. It’s a real loss to have to cut out their tongues.”

Ed’s eyes went wide and his jaw snapped shut. This person, he… he can’t be _serious_! But the way he just casually mentioned it, like it was no big deal…

Ed swallowed thickly.

“But this is one a real cutie. Blonde hair… that only comes from Xerxes heritage.” Ling laughed. “To think, a Dragon Kin and a Bond Maker. That must have been quite the sight.”

Ed bared his teeth.

“Oh, feisty one, aren’t you?” Ling trailed a finger down his jaw. “I like that.”

Ed snapped at his fingers. Ling pulled back just in the nick of time and clutched his fingers to his chest. Instead of looking mad, however, he stared at Ed like he was a challenging stallion that just begging to break.

“Tell you what.” Ling took a meandering step back. “My pets have been in dwindling supply lately. There’s an illness going around that seems to be picking off Dragon Kin one by one. Full blooded ones are dropping like flies, but hybrids seem to be more resilient, if not _resistant_ to it, so… how about a deal?”

“I’m sorry?” Roy said, confusion evident in his voice.

“A trade deal. You like those, right?” Ling smiled with all his teeth. “I want that hybrid of yours. How much would it take to separate you two?”

“He’s… not for sale?”

Ed wish Roy sounded more certain of himself. If not for Ed’s sake, then for Roy’s own. Ling looked like a wolf who had caught the scent of blood.

“Starting out big, I see. Classic merchant play.” Ling held up a finger. “How about one thousand gold pieces?”

Ed nearly choked on his own spit. A thousand gold pieces… Ed was earning three silver a _week_. To earn that much gold, he would need to work _millennia_ , far longer than he, as a hybrid, would live. For Roy, a human, that price wasn’t just tempting, it was—!

“No deal,” Roy said, far more confident than the first time around.

“No?” Ling looked surprised. Then he recovered. “Ah, I forgot. Your fascination with them is quite large. I’m sure you will want to buy another one to replace him. How about two thousand gold then?”

Ed _did_ choke at that number, but Roy remained un-phased. He eyed the Emperor and sized up the men around them, for what Ed didn’t know. He just hoped it wasn’t some crazy ploy that would come back to bite them in the ass. Finally, Roy spoke.

“Perhaps I’m not explaining this correctly.” Roy gestured to Ed. “Edward here is not mine to sell.”

“Oh?” Ling blinked at him. “You mean… he’s a free hybrid?”

Ed opened his mouth to spit out an _obviously_ , before Roy cut in. “Of course not. I would be stupid to hire a free Dragon Kin, hybrid or not. No, Edward belongs to a friend of mine.”

Ed stared straight ahead, because _what_?!

“A friend of yours,” Ling said, dubiously.

“That’s right.” Roy nodded. “Back in Central, I begged him to lend Edward to me. Both for my… fascination and because Edward is quite strong, as most hybrids are. I had heard worrying reports of bandits around Xerxes, so I wanted all the muscle I could get. It took a lot of begging on my part to get him to agree, as I’m sure you can imagine.”

Ling’s gaze on Ed felt like ants on his skin. “Oh, I can imagine.”

“But I had to promise to return him in the same condition I borrowed him in, or it would be _my_ head on the platter.” Roy gave Ling an apologetic smile. “So, you see, I really can’t sell Edward, not without some drastic consequences on my part.”

“You would suffer the wrath of an emperor, but not the rage of a friend?” Ling’s grin was feral, gaze cutting like daggers through Roy’s façade.

Roy just kept his smile pleasant and apologetic, like it was out of his control.

After a few tense minutes, Ling abruptly backed off. He held his hands up in a little shrug and shook his head. “Aw well, what can you do? A promise is a promise, and one to a friend is an important one to keep. I do like it when those I do business with can prove themselves to be trustworthy, no matter the circumstances.”

At his words, the guard released Ed and fell back into position at his liege’s side. Ed fell to the ground, but quickly scrambled to his feet, sword in hand to defend himself. Roy put an arm out in front of him, preventing him from attacking.

“I assure you, it brings me no greater joy than to prove the trust you have put in me,” Roy said with that pleasant smile still on his face.

“See to it that you continue to do so.” Ling waved him off and started away. His guards fell into formation around him. “It was good talking with you, Mustang! I hope to see you again soon!”

Roy waved him off, that placating smile still in place, even as Ed’s rage boiled. Once they were out of earshot, Roy grabbed Ed’s hand and took off running.

“Wait, hey!” Ed squawked. “I’m mad at you, asshole! What was that—?!”

“Don’t talk,” Roy ordered, voice as deadly as a blade. “Get your hood back up. Keep your head down. We’re getting the caravan and leaving tonight.”

“What? Wait!” Ed stumbled after him, Roy still pulling him along at a pace much faster than Ed was used to. Stupid human and his (slightly) longer legs! He fumbled to drag his hood up as Roy wove their way through the crowds. “What’s with the rush? I thought we weren’t leaving until morning! What’s with the change?”

“If we wait until morning…” Roy looked back. “You might not be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We aren't done with Ling yet. :) Not by far. 
> 
> Hey, remember that reference to 'Golden Ones' in Golem Lord? :D How they either bring about a super beneficial or super malevolent thing? 
> 
> (^-^)
> 
> See you next week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't won Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This fic was inspired by works of Naono Bohra.
> 
> PS -TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> This chapter has a battle scene in it with minor gore. Read with caution.

It took until nightfall to gather the rest of the caravan. The sudden departure had people whispering and spooking at everything around them, but no one objected. They trusted Roy to have a reason for the sudden gathering and knew better than to drag their feet.

So, just before the gates closed, Roy was offering his papers to the guards and pinning a winning smile in place.

“It says here that you’re planning to stay until morning.” The guard pointed out.

“We were,” Roy agreed, pleasant as could be. “But one of the merchants got word, you see. His wife is feeling labor pains. He wants to get back to help her take care of the newborn and name the child. It will take two weeks to get back as it is, so we need to leave as quickly as possible.”

The guard treated Roy to a stony-eyed stare before nodding and motioning the other guards to let the caravan pass. Once they were past the gate, the other gates heaved the massive doors closed and locked the group out for the night.

“Come on.” Roy motioned them forward. “I want to get some ground covered before we set up camp for the night.”

There were some complaints at that, but nothing more than displeased grumbling. The pace was slower than Roy would have liked, but after a week of rising with the sun and sleeping under the moon, he knew the longer day was wearing on the group. He was lucky they had already bought their supplies for the return trip, or the pace would be a lot worse for sure.

He halted them at midnight, with a good four hours travel between them and the country of Xing. People let out relieved sighs and tired groans when he finally allowed them to set up camp. Their relief turned to grumblings when he called out. “Six hours sleep tonight! I want us back up before the sun rises and the heat becomes too much!”

“Why are you pushing them so hard?” Riza asked. “This isn’t like you.”

Roy glanced around for listening ears before leaning close and whispering lowly. “Ling caught sight of Edward.”

Riza stiffened, eyes going wide. Immediately, she began searching the camp.

“I managed to get him away, but Ling was very… insistent.” Roy winced. “I’m sure, if we stayed the night, we would have woken to find Ed’s bed empty and no trace of him left behind.”

Lips pursed, Riza nodded. “I understand. I’ll keep the others from getting too displeased.”

“Thank you.” Roy gave a relieved sigh as she wandered off to make rounds through the camp.

Tents were shakily pitched, fewer than usual as people shared in responsibilities and space to make the most of their time. Small campfires warmed simple meals, enough to keep a stomach from rumbling as the short night wore on. Some people were already turning in for the night. Others were playing soft music in an effort to calm emotions.

Roy found Ed at the guard bonfire that night. He was sat on a single trunk, away from the large group, but not in his tent as he was ought to do when he was feeling unsociable. Roy figured this was as good a time as any to approach him.

“I’m sorry for today.” Roy cringed at the memories. He took a seat on a trunk not too far away, body turned towards Ed. “I didn’t realize Ling would be so…”

“Forceful? Touchy? Creepy?” Ed listed off.

“I was going to say foolish.” Roy laughed. “But yes, all of those as well.”

Ed frowned and fixed Roy with a glare. “And what about you?”

Roy blinked. “What?”

“Those things you said, about a ‘friend’ letting you borrow me, like I’m some kind of _object_ ,” Ed hissed, teeth bared. Roy had never quite noticed how sharp they were. “That was you plan all along wasn’t it? Take me on this long trip, gain my trust, make me think you saw me as a _person_ —then selling me off to your friends whenever it suited you. I should have known better. All you humans are the _fucking same—!_ ”

“I said those things,” Roy started. “Because it was the only excuse Ling would take.”

Ed’s glare darkened. “You could have said I wasn’t a slave at all.”

“The only thing _that_ would tell him is that he could steal you right off the street without paying a cent.” Roy frowned. “I know you’ve faced prejudice before, from Central, from other Dragon Kin, but… people like Ling, they don’t see you as a _person_. They see you as some commodity to be bought and, should that fail, be _stolen_ like it’s their right. If I didn’t say that you already belonged to someone, he might have taken you right then and there and killed me, should I have tried to stop him.”

Ed’s lips pursed as his eyes flashed, still angry over the situation.

Roy let out a sigh. “As it was… if we didn’t leave tonight, there was a high probability he would have stolen you from your bed at the inn. We would never have known where you’d gone. He might have even left a note saying that you had decided to strike out on your own and we wouldn’t never have known better.”

Ed’s gaze fell to the floor at that. He swallowed thickly. “Has… has that happened before?”

“Not to our caravan,” Roy said. “But we’ve never travelled with a Dragon Kin before, not even a hybrid. There are stories from other caravans, but… just how much is story or fact, we’ll never know for sure.”

Edward’s jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth and stared into the fire. Fuery’s lute thrummed quietly over the camp, joined intermittently by other musicians still awake in the night. “I’m not… super happy that you lied like that, but… you did what you did to save me. So… thanks for that, I guess.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it a complete lie.” Roy hummed as Ed looked up, eyes flashing again. He continued before Edward could spout any vengeful vitriol. “I _did_ promise someone to bring you back safe and sound. And, as I hear it, if I break my promise, I die.”

Ed paused, mouth open at the beginning of what was surely a _spectacular_ rant. His anger collapsed into confusion, then realization. “The promise you made to Alphonse? Was to bring me back?”

“You aren’t the only one who is overprotective between you two.” Roy smiled wryly. “Alphonse wants you to come back just as much as you want to stay with him.”

And if that thought didn’t just bring the softest smile to Edward’s face…

Roy felt his heart give a clench at the dopey little grin the boy had from his little brother complex. If only Roy could get that grin aimed in his direction...

Aw well.

“I think I’m going to call it a night,” Roy said as he pushed himself to his feet. “You?”

“…Nah,” Ed decided after a long moment. “Think I’ll stick around for a bit. Music wasn’t really a… thing back in my village. Not like it is here.”

Roy would have thought music would be used a lot more in a village of Dragon Kin with Songs, but he guessed it could have opposite connotations. He wanted to ask questions, but knew better than to bring up Ed’s heritage in front of other people. Perhaps on their way back, he might be able to corner Ed and find out a little more of his mysterious past.

Until then… “Night everyone!”

A chorus of ‘good night’s followed him as he left the glow of the bonfire. He wandered past other fires, smaller, more close-knit, as well as dark pits of groups already gone to bed. His own tent was on the outskirts of the camp, nice and quiet, just like he liked it. It was on the eastern side, where the sun would wake him first thing in the morning.

As he neared his tent, he saw Riza standing outside it, peering off into the preternatural dark of night. The sky had been overcast all day, making the night pitch-black with the exception of their torches.

“Hey Riza!” Roy called out. “Heading to bed—?”

When she turned to him, he stiffened and fell silent. The look in her eyes…

“What’s wrong?” He searched the dark, as if to find what had worried her. He couldn’t see anything.

“The air feels wrong,” she said, gaze cutting back to the black surrounding them. “It started just after sun set. The wind shifts too much. The desert is supposed to be quiet and yet…”

It was far too quiet. There were no sounds of the nightlife that had made the desert its home. Roy’s ears strained to hear over the light din of his people, searching for something, _anything_ that could solve the mystery.

Sands, shifting, but not wind-blown or skittering from gravity’s hold. It sounded like… footsteps, but not light like animals. No, these were heavy, something large, something… _human_.

“Riza, there should be a torch in my tent.” Roy spoke lowly, voice nearly a whisper. “Bring it to me.”

She nodded and slipped away. When she returned, she pressed the torch into his hand, along with his flint and steel.

“It might be nothing, but just in case…” he started.

“I’ll rally the guards,” Riza said, then slipped into the camp. Roy watched her until she faded into the shadows.

Then he turned to the outermost reaches of the camp. With a snap of the flint and steel tongs, his torch flared to life. He hefted it up, willing the light to spread as far as it could. Darkness, darkness, dark… a reflection. A small flame, dancing in the ruddy mirror of hammered metal seams.

“Bandits!” Roy yelled as he hastily backed away from the edges of the camp as more and more reflections came into view. He snatched up the bell on his belt and shook it wildly, waking anyone in the tents around him.

Soon, more torches were bursting to life as people leapt from their beds, swords in their hands and only half dressed. They gathered behind him as the call rang out throughout the camp.

“Oh dear. Looks like we’ve been found out!” A voice called out. The men before him parted to allow the Xingese Emperor, Ling, to come forward. He stopped a fair bit away, still within the ranks of his men, but at a distance that he need not shout to be heard. “And I was hoping this would be an easy battle.”

The look on his face said differently.

“Emperor Ling, what is the meaning of this?” Roy demanded as his eyes travelled from warrior to warrior. Rows and rows of men stared back, impassive. They ringed them in, the whole caravan surrounded by shadows that had snuck through the night. Roy raised his torch higher. “We have obeyed the rules of your country and have done nothing but kind business! What crimes do you bring about us?”

“There are no crimes, so to speak.” Ling gave a flippant wave of his hand. “You conducted yourselves as you should in our culture and were beneficial guests with the wares you sold and the taxes you imparted. There is nothing that I could rebuke you for.”

“Then why have you come to us with such a show of force?” Roy asked. “If we were perfect guests, why treat us so?”

“That is because… I’ve changed my mind.” Ling gave a little shrug, like it couldn’t be helped.

“Changed your mind?” Roy repeated in confusion.

“You have something of mine, Mustang.” A crooked grin danced in the light of his torch. “The Dragon Kin. Hand him over.”

Roy stiffened. He had no idea where Ed was, but he couldn’t let that stop him. He had made a promise to bring Ed back to Alphonse. Roy had to keep his promise.

“I already told you,” Roy said darkly. “That Dragon Kin is not mine to sell. He already has an owner—!”

“One that I will be sure to send a letter to, grieving over the deaths of a whole caravan, lost to wild bandits.” Ling held his hands out palms turned up. “Of course, I’ll compensated those who lost a profit in the whole ordeal, but, such a shame. So many people…”

Roy gritted his teeth. “You’re threatening me?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t call it a _threat_.” Ling grinned with all his teeth. “So much as a _promise_.”

“You won’t get away with this,” Roy swore. “I’ll tell the Merchant Guild of Central. They’ll make sure the word spreads to every caravan and market place from here to Aerugo! That the Emperor of Xing threatened the lives of dozens of people and _stole_ something that wasn’t rightfully his!”

“What, you plan to tattle on me to the Guild?” Ling laughed. “What could they even do?”

“They could cut off trade,” Roy replied coldly. “No more ore from the mountains of Drachma, no more wheat from Central. Aerugo wouldn’t send their wool and lumber and Creta’s port will be forever closed to your people. There is a reason countries cater to the whims of their merchants, your highness. They are an enemy you don’t want to make.”

“Hmm… It appears you are right.” Ling frowned and gave a little shrug. “Guess you have to die then.”

At the admission, the warriors around him pulled curved blades from their sheathes. The _shing_ of metal against metal echoed around the caravan, a morbid sound not unlike those of the summer cicadas. It rippled around the ring until every man had a curved blade in hand. The metal reflected the light of their torches like slivers of death in the night.

“Kill them,” Ling ordered.

The warriors didn’t utter a word, but the sound of hundreds of feet against the sand was a roar in and of itself.

Within seconds, the caravan was flooded.

* * * * *

Ling watched in glee as the caravan fell into chaos before him, a glorious bloody battlefield.

The leader of the caravan had a sharp mind and quick-silver tongue. He obviously had some Xing heritage by the shape of his eyes and the color of his hair. He might have made a good advisor in another life.

Shame he had to threaten Ling like that.

But Ling didn’t feel too regretful. After all, once this was done, he’d have a new pet to add to his collection. Hopefully it would last longer than the others had. It was a hybrid, so it should be less susceptible to the illness going about. As for how it held up in _other_ aspects, well…

Ling would just have to find out for himself.

He licked his lips in anticipation.

* * * * *

Ed wasn’t sure what happened.

One minute, he was gathered around the grand fire in the middle of the camp, listening to Fuery thumb at his lute and hum not-quite familiar songs.

The next, a shiver ran up his spine at something just outside his hearing. And then the screams began.

Warriors poured into their camp, sending the lounging merchants scrambling for cover and something to defend themselves with. Ed pulled his sword from its sheathe and fell in with the other guards, acting as the first defense to those who had none.

They tried to hold a line like they had been taught in training, but there were too many. There were people coming from every side. There was no line to make, not against an enemy like this. They fell apart, every man for himself.

A woman cried out. Two guards rushed to her, but she was felled before they could get close. The guards let out cries of outrage before turning their swords on the one who had struck her down.

There were too many men. More men than Ed could count. More men than Roy _had_!

Everyone from the caravan was fighting. The launderers fought alongside swordsmen. Merchants defended the archers. Strongmen held back the hordes as cooks skewed whatever they could reach. It was pandemonium, absolute chaos.

And there were still more coming.

Ed parried a blow, but found himself pushed backwards. His leg tripped someone —friend or foe, he didn’t know —and they fell with a cry. It cut off quickly as a sword sliced through his throat. The man let out a gurgled choke, then fell still. His opponent had already turned to look for another victim.

The scent of blood made Ed gag.

His opponent lunged forward, thrusting his sword towards Ed. Ed ducked backwards and slithered up to the man’s unprotected side. Blood sprayed at him as his sword severed an artery in the man’s outstretched arm. Bile rose in his throat.

There was no end to these people. More and more kept coming. For every one Ed cut down, another two filled their place. The archers had used all their arrows and resorted to using their bows as bats and garrote string. The cooks had lost their knives and a few their fingers. The guards were keeping up a tight formation, but it was only a matter of time.

They could only hold out for so long, and then…

Al would never know.

He would never know what had happened to Ed. He would think Ed had abandoned him, never to return, when in reality, Ed was…

Another man to his left fell with a cry of anguish. Rudy liquid dyed the sands beneath the body that fell as his opponent turned to another. The scent of copper burned in his throat.

Ed made up his mind.

Throwing his head back, he shoved two fingers between his teeth and forced out an ear-piercing _whistle_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows what to do when they hear a whistle, right? :)
> 
> 2 more chapters left guys. One real chapter and one kind of wrap-up epilogue. 
> 
> See you all next week!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This fic was inspired by works of Naono Bohra.
> 
> PS - FINALLY! Ed's Song is heard.
> 
> Roy does not get to hear it. For good reasons.

Ling watched on in delight as his men ravaged the caravan. Merchants were falling, left and right, skewed by his blades.

A shame, really. Some of the merchants had been quite lovely to look at. Too bad Mustang didn’t want to do as he was told.

A sharp sound across the field made him frown. It was out of place, not a normal thing found on the battlefield. He brushed it off, figuring someone had scoured a musical instrument in the heat of the fight.

And then, another unusual sound. One far more beautiful and captivating. So much so, that Ling didn’t even notice as the battlefield came to an abrupt stand still. All he could focus on, was that lovely noise.

So lovely, he could die happy, right here, right now, just from hearing it.

As he listened on, Ling’s lips twisted into the first kind smile he’d ever had.

* * * * *

A whistle pierced the air, ringing out over the clang of metal upon metal and the cries of warriors. It dug into Roy’s brain, leaving echoes in its wake and dredging up every memory of serious, brown eyes, cold as ice as they spoke a quiet warning.

_“I don’t care if you’re sleeping or fighting or taking a shit. If you ever hear a whistle cut through the air…”_

Roy slapped his hands over his ears and dropped to the ground.

All around him, his men dropped to do the same. The Xing army paused, swords drawn high, confused by the sudden tactic of their enemy. Then they all moved to swing their blades down and end the fight once and for all. Roy shut his eyes tight, terrified he had just made a mistake that would cost him his life.

But steel never met his skin.

Seconds passed.

He peeked an eye up.

His opponent stood over him, sword poised just inches from Roy’s neck. His face was slack, eyes wide with awe and a little delight. It looked like he was hearing the most beautiful sound in the world. He even started to cry.

Curiosity hit Roy in the gut. What was the man hearing? What Song was Edward singing? Was it truly so beautiful as to illicit such a reaction?

Roy’s fingers curled into his hair. He wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear Ed’s voice as he sang something so soulful and alluring. He wanted to know…

Then the Xingese warrior’s tears turned to blood. Streams of red leaked from his ears and down his neck. Rivets gushed from his nose and trickled down his chin.

All at once, those who remained standing fell, like puppets with their strings cut loose. They crumbled, like the heaps of bone and flesh every human boiled down to. They landed in a horrifyingly unnatural configuration, limbs sprawled in every direction. And still, that awestruck look painted their face as they stared, unseeingly, into the distance.

Roy didn’t dare move. He didn’t dare look away from the warrior turned _corpse_ in front of him. He didn’t dare remove his hands from his ears. Not until he was sure Ed had finished his Song.

A hand grabbed his shoulder.

For one horrible moment, Roy thought one of the corpses had reanimated, but when he turned fearful eyes upwards, it was only Ed staring down at him, red eyes glinting in the light of the desert moon. That gaze turned sad at Roy’s flinch and that warm hand on his shoulder quickly left.

“Are you done?” Roy asked, voice weirdly loud to his own ears. It was a stupid question, but Ed nodded none-the-less after a brief pause. Cautiously, Roy removed his hands from his ears, the silence of the night ringing louder after the sudden onslaught of the ambush.

Never had he thought the ‘dead of night’ to be such an accurate phrase.

Hands free, he quickly got to his feet, dusting off sand and scanning the area to take stock of the battle field. All around, men were slowly helping others to their feet. It looked like many had gone Roy’s route, not moving until someone gave them the ‘all clear’. From what he could see, there was a line of men that had started moving out, likely the route Ed had taken to find Roy.

Speaking of Ed…

Roy looked over, but the Dragon Kin had already moved on to the next person. Roy wanted to talk to him but… it would have to wait. All around them lay bodies of the Xingese Guard, of the Emperor himself.

It would be better if the caravan was not here, come morning light.

So he hurried quickly through the rest of his ranks, helping men to their feet and pushing them on towards the rest of their encampment. Tents fell quickly to practiced hands. Goods and personal items were stowed efficiently into the wagons as the work animals were calmed and harnessed.

Riza gave him a head count after the grounds were searched for their people. Two dozen had fallen to the blades of the Xingese warriors. Two had blissful, adoring faces etched into their corpses as their unseeing eyes cried tears of blood.

Roy stood over them, face pale at the sight.

He understood now, why Ed got so angry with him, when Roy prompted him for a Song. Even if it were in jest, it was foolish to treat such things lightly.

Ed’s power was a double-edged sword. Roy understood that now.

They dealt with their dead quickly, taking only the most identifiable momento with them for the families left behind. They could not transport corpses without decomposition occurring and they had no embalming supplies with them. So they did what they could and gave the corpses a burial pyre to throw their ashes on the winds of the desert.

The Xingese were left for the search parties that would no doubt follow when the Emperor did not return.

Soon enough, they were packed up and on the move. Roy picked a course that would get them moving quickly enough, then let Riza take care of leading the caravan. Instead, he took to picking through the following herd, searching for one person in particular. One would think it would be easy to find the Dragon Kin for as much as he stood out, but Ed had a knack for disappearing when he wanted too…

There, on the last wagon of the caravan, Roy found him. He was huddled up to the side railing, one leg hugged close to his chest as the other dangled off the open end of the cart. Roy leapt from his mount to the towed vehicle and tied the camel’s lead to the side. There was enough length that the animal could trot comfortably beside the cart.

Then Roy turned to a creature not so easily dealt with.

Ed had to know he was there. Roy hadn’t exactly landed silently, nor without making the whole carriage shudder in his wake. So either Ed was ignoring him or waiting for Roy to make the first move.

Cautiously, Roy shuffled forward, careful to keep from falling flat on his face as the wagon hit a particularly high sand drift. When he was close enough, he held fast to the other side railing and lowered himself down, letting one leg hang over the end and crossing the second under the first.

Settled in place, he glanced over to the Dragon Kin, but didn’t find eyes on him. Instead, those eyes stared out across the desert, to the bloody sands they had left behind them.

Roy opened his mouth… then closed it again, unsure of what was appropriate to say. If there _was_ anything appropriate to say, in this situation. He struggled with indecision for several minutes until a voice cut through the air.

“The Song of Destruction,” Ed said quietly, voice rasping, as if he had been talking for three days and nights. The Song must have done as much damage to sing as it caused to those who listened. Roy winced at the thought. “That was what they heard tonight. That was the Song my Bloodline… my mother taught me.”

“It looked like it sounded beautiful,” Roy noted, like it was of any consequence. “The men… they looked like they had heard the voice of an angel.”

“The most beautiful things in the world are often the most deadly,” Ed rasped mournfully, his lips twisting into a bitter-sweet smile at the thought and Roy… Roy couldn’t say anything to that.

Who could?

They felt into silence again, but comfortable this time. Roy didn’t blame Ed for his Song. How could he? He had saved the lives of him and his men from a very grisly fate. There was no way Roy could be angry for that, nor would he fear him. But that was a choice on Roy’s part and not one he was certain was shared by his men.

Roy didn’t care. He would make sure they knew just _who_ had saved them. _Who_ had made sure they could return to wives and families, alive and well, and not corpses in the sand or ash in the air. Roy would make sure they knew _Ed_ had saved them and that they treated him as such.

Roy was broken from his reverie by Ed’s voice once again.

“You know… There’s a belief, among my people, that we never truly die,” Ed whispered into the night air. “We’re just born again, into a new life, with a new purpose.”

“What purpose?” Roy wondered.

“Sometimes, it’s to learn a lesson we didn’t before. Sometimes, it’s to fix something we didn’t realize was broken.” Ed let out a breath. “Sometimes… it’s to live a life we chose.”

Roy spared a quiet moment before asking the question he knew should follow. “What life would you choose? If you could?”

“If I could choose… I would want to be human,” Ed decided, to Roy’s surprise. “To stand next to my brother as equals, no distinction of age or race or abilities. I don’t want to be coveted because I have different colored eyes or hated because I can kill a man with a single note. I want to be so human that it _hurts.”_

Roy… didn’t have a response to that. So he didn’t say anything, not until Ed prompted him.

“What about you, bastard?” Ed asked. “What life would you choose?”

“It’s going to sound dumb compared to yours,” Roy muttered. “Selfish, crass.”

“Only selfish if you don’t share,” Ed noted. “Only dumb if you believe it to be.”

“You know, I often think that you couldn’t negotiate your way out of a burlap sack,” Roy commented. “And then you go and say something like _that_ and I feel like I have to re-evaluate all my life choices.”

“Don’t change the subject, Mustang.” Ed knocked his knuckles into his shoulder.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Roy laughed as Ed attempted to push him over. He let out a sigh and stared up at the starry night sky. The wagon rocked on beneath them. “If I could choose… I would be a king.”

Ed made a grunt of discernment. “You sure shoot big, huh.”

“A king that takes care of his people,” Roy continued, heedless of the teasing words. “A king who listens to them, who _knows_ them, who has been in their shoes and mourns the same things they do. A king who makes their voices heard and does everything to right the wrongs that have been committed against them, from the lowest slave to the highest lord. _That_ is the kind of king I would want to be.”

Roy felt Ed’s stare for a long moment before the other let out a snort. “You don’t ever do things by halves, do you Mustang?”

“No,” Roy smiled. “No, I suppose not.”

“Well, if you ever become that king,” Ed held up his fist in comradery. “You can bet I’ll be by your side to keep you human.”

Roy laughed and held up his own fist. “Wouldn’t want me to get a big ego, right?”

“Please, like you could have any _other_ kind of ego.” Ed knocked their forearms together, a promise staked in the moonlit sands of the Xersian Desert.

In a different plane entirely, a being huddled in a pure white room, _smiled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed: I want to be so human that it hurts.
> 
> Truth: I got you fam.
> 
> Ed: [is reincarnated as a human]
> 
> Ed: [proceeds to lose both an arm and a leg]
> 
> Truth: You said 'hurt', right?
> 
> :)
> 
> Okay, so, who knew it was going to be something like this? I don't think I was in any way subtle, but I'm curious just how many called it before this chapter.
> 
> Side note: THERE IS ONE CHAPTER LEFT!
> 
> My epilogue was supposed to be a paragraph or two and ended up a *lot* longer. But I am also a lazy person and want the story to update the chapter count for me, so I'm going to leave it here until next week. I will mark it Complete after that.
> 
> One more week guys!


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This work is inspired by works of Naono Bohra.
> 
> PS - YES! BEING LAZY WORKED! :) The Chapter number updated itself and I didn't have to. I'm so happy.
> 
> Those of you who don't read the AN will be confused by this sudden addition, but those of you who do read the AN will know of my previous mistake and just shake your heads at me.
> 
> Either way, you'll still have another chapter to enjoy. ;)

When the caravan made it to Xerxes, news of the Emperor’s death had not yet reached the citadel walls. The caravan met with the king and then proceeded to camp outside the walls, in case they needed to move on quickly once word reached the royal’s ears. Edward was all too happy about the arrangement, though some of the merchants were wary of staying out where any group of Xingese soldiers could strike them down.

Most didn’t worry about it. Ed’s display of power was enough to keep them sleeping peacefully through the night.

It wasn’t until the third day that Xerxes received news of the Emperor’s death, but by then the caravan was already moving onwards, back towards Central.

News was scarce as they traveled. Rumors in small towns they camped outside of spoke of a disagreement between clans. Some said that the Emperor had become too greedy, used his power too easily. Some say that it was the _wives_ that were the greedy ones, killing the Emperor so that their child could be elevated to the throne. There was one thing that all rumors seemed to agree on.

An image of gold and blood had struck the Emperor down for transgressions unknown.

Roy laughed as Edward flushed at some of the descriptions of the ‘image’.

Well, they weren’t too far off the mark.

Roy got the full story from Maes once they returned. Edward had disappeared into the kitchen with Alphonse as the boy showed him how to make stew. Gracia was there as a guide, but Alphonse had picked up cooking quite quickly, all things considered. That left the two men to discuss recent events in low tones.

“Their bodies were found outside city limits.” Maes leaned in close, hands flat on the table. “No one even knew until the Emperor was reported missing for his first meeting of the day. When they started asking around, one servant said they had seen a group of guards moving in the night. When the search teams finally found them, the whole platoon had been _massacred_ , including the Emperor.”

Roy made a discerning noise as he twisted the cup in his hands. He turned it carefully, inch by inch between his fingers.

“But get this.” Maes lowered his voice even further, as if afraid to be overheard. “Most of the men there? Didn’t have a kill wound. No arrows through the heart, no stab wounds through the gut. It looked like most of them just… fell down dead where they stood.”

“Horrible,” Roy agreed.

Maes stared at him hard, frowning. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“What?” Roy looked up. “Of course I am. Something that can do that kind of damage? That’s scary.”

Maes’ eyes narrowed, scrutinizing his friend. Suddenly, he went wide-eyed and jerked his head towards Edward. Roy clicked his tongue in distaste. He had been hoping Maes wouldn’t make the connection. He should have known better.

“Edward,” Maes said shakily. “ _Edward_ —!”

“Did what he had to do to save the caravan and himself,” Roy stated evenly. “They caught us at night, surrounded us with three enemies to every man. If he hadn’t… done what he did, I would not be here talking to you right now. Alphonse would have lost the only family he had. The families of the caravan would have lost something more precious than trade goods… for some, he waited too long.”

Maes’ jaw clicked shut as he frantically processed just what events had happened and what it meant for him. Slowly, his brow creased. “How… how are _you_ still alive? A Song of that caliber… it should have decimated everyone within hearing range.”

“Edward and I came up with a plan to negate the effects, enough that most everyone should have been safe.” Roy placed his hands over his ears, sealing it so he could no longer hear the three people puttering around the kitchen. His voice sounded even louder as he continued. “Riza helped train and drill everyone, until it became instinct to cover our ears at a given signal. After that, it was just a matter of enacting the plan when the time came.”

Maes pursed his lips, but nodded at the explanation. “From the reports I’ve heard, Ling didn’t choose an heir for the crown. The entire nation is falling into war as each of the fifty clans lay claim to the throne. It would probably be best if you didn’t plan a trip that way any time soon.”

“If I did, I wouldn’t be able to bring Edward, for sure.” Roy took a sip of his juice. “Same with Xerxes.”

Maes frowned. “What’s wrong with Xerxes?”

“The city shut Ed down completely.” Roy grimaced into his glass. “He said there was something _wrong_ with the city. I want to think it’s just Dragon Kin superstition, but the way he reacted… I think it’s better if I don’t take a caravan through there. Not if I want to bring Ed.”

“And you want to bring him.” The worn smile on Maes’ face was teasing. “Because of you ‘fascination’ with Dragon Kin. Obviously.”

Roy valiantly ignored the heat in his cheeks.

“So just the Drachma, Creta and Aerugo route from here on out?” Maes checked. “Not too bad, in terms of variety in wares.”

“I’m sure there are other caravans willing to make routes through Xerxes and Xing, if anyone really feels the need to go,” Roy decided. “Spices and charms can only go so far. I’m content with the natural resources from Drachma and Aerugo. Besides, the ports of Creta may have enough spices that a trip to Xing isn’t necessary.”

“Silver linings.” Maes grinned. “Alphonse is welcome to stay with us as long as he needs. According to him, he seems to age slower than humans but faster than Edward does, so I think it’ll be a few years before he joins you two on your trips.”

“A good thing for me,” Roy grumbled. “I dealt with his threat to keep Edward safe. I’m not sure I could handle a shovel talk from him, not for a long while yet.”

Maes just laughed at his plight.

True to his word, Roy only took his caravan through the Western and Southern countries. Some of his caravan complained, but many knew of the political status of Xing and wisely chose to keep away from the region on their own.

The ports of Creta did, indeed, have spices, though in lower supplies than Xing had had. Charms seemed to only come from Xerxes or craftsmen who had learned the art in the same city. For that reason, a few merchants left the caravan to join ones that kept steady trade with the oasis city.

Roy could only mourn their loss when, years later, news came of the city disappearing overnight, along with any inhabitants, foreign and native.

During the times in-between, Edward became a full-time part of Roy’s caravan. He joined the guard and, after careful training with Riza, became proficient with as many weapons as there were under the sun. Any new additions to the caravan had those skills to look to when older members didn’t express fear of bandits in new lands. After all, ‘Edward Elric would take care of them’.

Edward never needed his Song again. Since they remained clear of areas where he would be in mortal danger, the need for it had lowered significantly. Roy had also taken to hiring more guards and training the merchants that joined their caravan, so that the same, outnumbered situation wouldn’t happen again.

Riza still kept up the Whistle Drills even if they were no longer needed.

Roy was pretty sure it had become a hazing ritual for new guards and merchants. He had definitely seen Edward let out a piercing whistle, just to grin as a new guard dropped to his knees and covered his ears in utter confusion.

Though Edward didn’t need his Song anymore, Roy was still worried over him. Ling’s mention of a sickness killing Dragon Kin hadn’t been a lie. A plague had ravaged many of the Dragon Kin cities, killing full blooded Kin and leaving only white-haired, ruby-eyed hybrids instead. Since they had lost the horns, pointed ears, and Songs that had given them their title, they had taken to calling themselves Ishvalans instead, after the first Dragon Kin King, long since dead.

Roy knew that Edward was technically a hybrid, but he still had his horns and his Song. There was a chance that he, too, could fall victim to the plague.

Edward just laughed at Roy’s concerns. “Honestly, if there’s only one thing my father did right by me, it was giving me a natural defense those ‘pure bloods’ don’t have.”

He proved this by walking through a quarantine ward in one of the towns they had visited. He had promptly gotten sick and was put on bedrest despite assurances of ‘ _I’m fine_!’ but within two weeks, he was back on his feet and helping tear down the camp.

“I told you I was fine.” Edward sniffed.

“You could have picked a better method of proving it,” Roy grumbled.

Edward paused to think about that, then nodded. “Yeah, probably. But now I can’t get it again. Probably.”

Well, there was that. And he didn’t pass it on to anyone else in the caravan, because no one else was Dragon Kin or Kin adjacent. Still, Roy would have appreciated it if Edward _didn’t_ do such impulsive things.

Then again, it was one of the things Roy loved about him.

Alphonse did end up joining them on their travels and Roy _did_ get a shovel talk, once Alphonse figured out his feelings towards Edward. The older brother was still oblivious about said emotions, but Roy was quick to clear that up.

Hey, he had already endured Alphonse’s shovel talk. He might as well go for it.

The confession, of course, led to Edward avoiding him for a week before cornering him outside his tent right before nightfall.

“I had to give it some thought!” Edward defended, face red in embarrassment. “You just… _sprung_ something like that on me! How was I supposed to react?”

Roy wanted to argue that he had been doing a pretty good job at _subtle_ flirting for the past few years, but Edward bull-dozed right past him.

“And so, I went and talked to people. I talked to Riza and Alphonse and Jean and Fuery. I even sent a letter to _Maes_ before I remembered that it would take two weeks to get a reply and it would be full of three pages and twenty pictures worth of Gracia and Elicia _both_ and—!” Ed cut himself off with a frustrated growl.

He ran a hand through his hair before letting out a breath and continuing. “I want you. I… like what we have now, as friends and sort-of co-leaders. But when I think of someone else taking you away from me… Of someone else waiting for you to get back, of you _looking forward_ to getting back home to someone else… I don’t like it.”

Roy tried to keep his face straight even though he was very much fist-pumping and dancing around on the inside. (He was pretty sure he succeeded.)

“I want you for myself, but I want you to be happy too.” Ed frowned. “If we… did this, you need to know. I would be in it for life. I wouldn’t want anyone else. It’ll be you and me until the end.”

And Roy… hadn’t thought of that.

Oh, he would be _ecstatic_ to have Edward all to himself. He would be overjoyed to wake up to him every morning for the rest of his life and he would never regret that decision except… it would be for the rest of _his_ life, _Roy’s_ life.

Edward… he aged one year for every three he spent with Roy. Roy was already over thirty and Edward still only looked about eighteen. If there wouldn’t be anyone else for Edward… Roy didn’t want this.

“I want you to be happy too,” Roy said, laying his hand against Ed’s cheek. “But, if this is a one-time thing for you… maybe you should find someone else. Don’t get me wrong, I would _love_ to always remain by your side, but we both know my life is shorter. I don’t want to leave you alone. I don’t want to take away your choice.”

“Well… that’s not... _exactly_ true.” Edward twisted his fingers together. “You know how Songs work, right?”

“Songs follow the Bloodline of the Dragon Kin,” Roy recited. Edward had explained it to anyone who asked. He wasn’t shy about his heritage. “But your father was a human, so you only learned one Song.”

“I… never said I only learned one.” Ed looked up nervously. “See, my mom was a pure blood, as were her parents.”

“So she would have learned two Songs.” Roy realized with a start. “The Song of Destruction and…?”

“The Song of Equivalence.” Edward’s fidgeting had grown fierce now. “It’s a Song that’s supposed to tie Dragon Kin together, kind of like a super powerful marriage? It takes the life-forces of both individuals, pools them together, then divides them equally between the two. If one dies, the other will still live, so they aren’t _connected_ , but…”

“But I would age slower.” Roy frowned. “While _you_ would age _faster_.”

“Yeah, but that’s really not a big deal?” Ed scratched at the back of his neck. “Because, as it is, everyone I know: Riza, Jean, Maes, Breda—they’re all going to die before me. Even _Alphonse_ is going to, at the rate he’s aging. So, really, me speeding up a _little_ _bit_ isn’t something to cry over, but you—!”

“I would be seeing those same people die,” Roy finished. “You and I wouldn’t last as long afterwards, as you would on your own, but we would still see our loved ones move on decades before us.”

“But… we would still have each other?” Edward offered with a wane smile.

“We would still have each other,” Roy agreed, with a hopeless grin.

Ed perked up immediately. “So then, you’ll…?”

“How about…” Roy bargained. “We start of slow. See if we can even stand to be around each other all the time. You might not like how I fold my clothes or how I snore at night. It’s a big step to take especially since you only figured out you liked me in the last week. Taking some time to be certain it’s what you want is okay.”

“Roy, I’ve been around you for, like, six years now.” Ed made a face. “I’m pretty sure that, if I haven’t run for the hills by now, there’s nothing you could do to drive me off.”

He was right of course. He relented to Roy’s request, but even the fact that Ed was a blanket hog or how he complained about Roy dragging dirt into the sheets didn’t drive them apart. Roy held out for a year before he finally caved to Edward’s proposal.

“Are you sure we should do it here?” Roy asked, looking around their tent. Edward had given his own to Alphonse and moved in with Roy after their first conversation a year prior. It meant there was more to pack up when it was time to tear down the camp, but Roy didn’t mind in the least. “There’s a lot of people nearby. I don’t want you to accidentally catch anyone else in the Song.”

“You know, range is a pretty easy thing to change. If you shout, a whole battlefield can hear you. If you whisper…” Ed leaned forward, lips just brushing Roy’s ear. “No one can hear but you.”

And finally, after three decades of searching, Roy heard a Song just for him.

It was well worth the wait.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Kin Song!
> 
> Wow, it's been a really wild ride, huh? :) Hopefully it won't take too long to come back with the other two installments of this series. 
> 
> The first one, a prequel to this one, will be short (I think), but it started off as a crack fic and I'm trying to figure out if I want to keep it that way or not. 
> 
> The last one (placed after Golem Lord) will be a long fic and one I've been chomping at the bit to get written for four years now. :) I'm super excited about it, but I'm trying to hold off until I finish the other one, because there will be a few things that don't make sense if that one isn't written first.
> 
> I also have plans to make another fic that basically has the timeline in-and-of itself, but we'll have to see how much energy I've got left after these two and all of my other projects.
> 
> Anyway, it's been a blast! :) Hope to see you the next time I swing by the FMA fandom! Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say 'Good Job!' or 'Update Soon!' or 'Longer please!', please just leave a Kudo. I appreciate every single one I get. :)
> 
> If you have some critiques or questions, please leave a comment below. I'm always looking to improve my skills, so any little bit helps.
> 
> If you want to leave a comment, but don't know what to say or what I'm looking for in comments, I've put a short outline of what I usually leave on stories in my profile. To find it, click on my pseudonym and then on the Profile tab.


End file.
